Sous le regard de la lune rouge
by Jeece
Summary: FIC FINI. Qui aurait pu croire qu'un pari innocent allait créer des tensions dans l'akatsuki ? REVIEWS SVP !
1. Rien n'échappe aux nuages

**Note auteur: **cette fanfiction se placerait dans un genre sérieux mais parfois certain moment plus 'humoristique' voir même 'délire de l'auteur' pourrait apparaître. Donc je dirais que cette fanfic se situe à 60 pour cent d'aventure et 40 pour cent humour/un peu parodique. Pour mettre une date, l'histoire se passe un peu avant next génération.

Nibi ici est dit dans le même sens que Kyubi. Ni voulant dire 2 si je me fie à mon dico.

**Sous le regard de la lune rouge**

_**Chapitre un : Rien n'échappe aux nuages**_

_Je ne pardonnerais jamais..._

L'enfant se trouvait devant ce qui fut autrefois sa maison. Du ciel désespérément gris commençait à tomber une pluie fine, qui collait aux vêtements, les imprégnait comme une éponge. Il ne rentra pas s'abriter. Au contraire, il pencha la tête en arrière, ferma les yeux. Savourant cet instant de paix, tandis que la pluie faisait lentement couler le sang qu'il avait sur lui, ce sang qui n'était pas le sien, pour qu'il se mélange à l'eau envahissant le sol pour créer une flaque.

L'enfant avait toujours aimé la pluie, elle avait le don de l'apaiser, elle semblait le protéger. Maintenant... il savait pourquoi.

Après être rester un instant ainsi, il se détacha finalement de sa contemplation du ciel pour regarder son village, simple silhouettes de maisons au loin.

Il regardait le village sans vraiment le voir, il voyait au-delà du village, d'une certaine façon. Il luttait contre les tourments de son âme, de sa deuxième âme, en train de lui parler de vengeance.

L'instant d'après, il n'y avait plus personne devant la petite maison à l'écart du village.

_Je ne pardonnerais jamais à mon village..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Janken."

"..."

"Hé, itachi tu m'écoutes ?"

Le déserteur tourna légèrement sa tête vers son coéquipier, toujours sans dire un mot, puis se décida à répondre. "...Non."

"Non tu ne m'écoutes pas ou non à ma proposition ?"

Itachi accéléra légèrement le rythme pour devancer Kisame, il poussa un soupir imperceptible. "Je me demandais comment la discussion en était arrivée là ?..."

Kisame rattrapa l'Uchiha en deux enjambées. "Ecoute, autant décidé maintenant qui capture le jinchuuriki, non ? Je propose le janken."

"Je propose que tu te taises jusqu'à ce qu'une idée plus censée te traverse le cerveau." Répliqua de façon neutre Itachi.

"L'ennui avec toi, c'est qu'on ne peut jamais discuter." Grommela le déserteur de Kiri no kuni.

Itachi ouvrit la bouche, il allait demander à Kisame pourquoi il tenait tellement à décider d'une chose aussi futile. Puis d'ajouter qu'il n'avait jamais été contre une discussion du moment qu'elle restait logique et parlerait d'un sujet intéressant. Ce qui était loin d'être le cas de cette conversation. Et il aurait peut-être ajouté dans la foulée que s'il tenait vraiment à avoir le jinchuuriki, il n'avait qu'à essayer de le prendre, pas besoin de jeu stupide pour en décider. Mais il ne dit rien, parce qu'il ne voulait pas entrer dans un débat inutile. Il soupira d'agacement et continua sa route vers Kumo no kuni.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Un jour plus tôt..._

"Nîsan ?"

Son grand frère arrêta son travail pour se tourner vers l'enfant. "Qui a-t-il Kazuma ?"

L'enfant regarda les herbes médicales que son frère était en train de couper. Comme à chaque fois qu'il avait une question à lui poser.

"Pourquoi le village nous déteste ?" Finit-il par demander.

Son frère le regarda sans rien dire, puis finalement il sourit. Un sourire qui sonnait faux. Suivit d'un rire qui sonnait tout aussi faux.

"Mais que racontes-tu là ? Le village ne nous déteste pas, voyons." Et il passa une main sale de terre dans les cheveux de Kazuma.

"Alors... pourquoi on doit vivre si loin d'eux ?" Instinctivement, son regard se posa sur le village, qu'on ne pouvait que deviner vu d'ici.

Shun prit alors un air grave, l'air qu'il prenait pour dire des choses importantes. Du genre, quand il avait dit à l'enfant qu'il n'y avait pas de monstre dans son placard. Ni dans aucun placard d'ailleurs. "Kazuma... je te l'ai déjà dit. Ce n'est pas de l'isolement, c'est pour les plantes qu'on est ici, uniquement. Le sol est bien meilleur qu'au village. Et puis...Tu n'y es jamais aller, comment tu peux savoir s'ils nous détestent ou non ?"

Le petit frère avait un nœud dans la gorge. Le ton c'était adouci mais il avait l'impression qu'il se faisait gronder. Aussi, il n'osa pas répondre. Il regarda simplement un tas de plante qui avait été écrabouillé par des gens du village. Shun suivit son regard et, curieusement, retrouva son sourire. Un vrai sourire cette fois, bien qu'un peu triste.

"Il y a des gens idiots partout." Expliqua-t-il en regardant les herbes devenues inutilisables.

"Mais..." commença Kazuma d'une petite voix triste.

"Petit frère, quelqu'un qui ne connaît pas une personne ne peut la haïr. Je t'assure qu'ils ne nous détestent pas. Ce que nous faisons leur est très utile bien au contraire. Alors chasse ses vilaines pensées et ne t'inquiète pas." Il repassa sa main dans les cheveux de l'enfant, finissant d'ébouriffer sa coiffure définitivement. Puis il ramassa les herbes récoltées.

"Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, sois sage et attend moi."

Kazuma acquiesça lentement puis regarda son frère avec crainte et envie empruntée le chemin qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'emprunter. Vers ses maisons qu'il n'avait jamais vu, vers ses gens qu'il n'avait vu que fuir après avoir détruit leurs plantes.

"Il commence à poser beaucoup de questions. J'ai toujours réussi à le rassurer jusqu'ici mais..."

La personne avec qui Shun parlait finit d'un geste souple la calligraphie qu'il était en train de peindre. "Shun, nous avons déjà eu cette discussion."

Shun s'inclina. "Je sais bien, Raikage sama."

"Nibi ne dois pas aller au village avant d'être prêt. Il est encore trop jeune, trop instable. Il ne peut pas encore servir au village. S'il venait maintenant, nous serrions peut-être tous en danger. Le veux-tu ?" Dit-il d'une voix autoritaire mais aussi un peu lasse, comme s'il répétait se discours pour la centième fois.

"Bien sûr que non, Raikage sama. Je ne veux que le bien de mon village."

"N'oublie pas ce que tu viens de me dire et tout ira pour le mieux. Je sais qu'il est un fardeau lourd à porter mais c'était ton choix." Le kage fit un petit geste indiquant à Shun qu'il pouvait disposer.

"Kage sama." Dit Shun d'une voix éteinte, s'inclina un peu plus, avant de sortir.

"Kumiko... je peux venir ?" La petite fille courait pour rattraper sa cousine à travers les rues.

"Asuka, lâche-moi un peu. En plus je t'ai dit de m'appeler Kumiko-sama." Le groupe d'amies avec qui elle était rigola.

Asuka fit une moue, les larmes aux yeux. Elle n'aimait pas quand sa cousine était avec ces filles là. Elle devenait alors une toute autre personne, plus méchante. "S'il te plaît..." pleurnicha-t-elle en serrant son doudou.

"Oh mais quel bébé." Commenta une des filles, suivit d'un nouveau rire du groupe.

Asuka attendait en se frottant l'œil, espérant que sa cousine n'était pas devenue méchante au point de la laisser pleurer et de s'en moquer.

"Très bien tu peux venir."

"Quoi ? Kumiko, tu ne vas pas laisser ce bébé traîner avec nous !" S'étrangla presque une du groupe.

"Du calme, les filles." Puis elle s'adressa à sa petite cousine. "Tu peux venir mais d'abord, tu dois passer une épreuve..." elle marqua une pause, dite d'intensité dramatique. "Une épreuve de courage." Elle lança à ses amies un regard plein de sous-entendu.

Kumiko regarda les filles pouffées sans comprendre pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi.

Kazuma était sagement assis à attendre le retour de son grand frère. Il essayait de faire comme on lui avait conseillé, de ne pas s'inquiéter. Son regard passait du placard à la porte ouverte pour qu'il puisse voir l'arrivée de Shun. Il regardait toujours le placard quand il était inquiet. Ou bien il allait dehors quand il pleuvait, ce qui n'était pas le cas.

Il entendit soudain un petit bruit de pas, l'enfant se tourna de nouveau vers la porte. Rien... ce n'était certainement pas Shun. Alors qui?

Il frissonna, peut-être que s'il ne bougeait pas, le bruit partirait tout seul.

Il entendit quelque chose craquer, provoquant une nouvelle montée d'adrénaline. Cette fois, il ne pouvait plus l'ignorer.

Lentement, il alla vers la porte pour connaître l'origine de tout se bruit. Essayant de se rassurer. Ce n'était rien, peut-être un visiteur timide... oui ce devait être un visiteur.

Il pointa le bout de son nez dehors mais n'eut le temps de rien voir, une pierre obscurcit son champ de vision, puis se fit la douleur.

"Aïe." Se plaignit-il en sortant à toute vitesse pour connaître le lanceur de caillou. "Qui a fait çà ! Montre-toi espèce de lâche !"

Il n'avait pas vraiment mal c'était plutôt le geste qui l'avait attristé. Au point que les questions de ce matin lui revenaient en mémoire.

"Pourquoi vous faite çà ? Je vous ai rien fait ! J'ai rien fait de mal à personne !" Des larmes de colère commençaient à naître aux coins de ses yeux. Il allait continuer quand soudain... un pleur se fit entendre.

"Ouinnnnn. C'est pas ma fauteeeuuhhhhhh..."

Kazuma se frotta les yeux pour se tourner vers la petite fille qui pleurait, serrant son doudou d'une main, tenant encore un pierre de l'autre. Il écarquilla les yeux, n'arrivant pas à y croire. Lui qui s'attendait à voir un colosse...

"Kumikkoo elle a dit... snif... que si je le faisais pas et bin je pourrais pas jouer avec elle." Parvint-elle à articulée entre deux pleurs.

La colère de Kazuma fondit comme neige au soleil. Il s'approcha alors de la petite, il n'avait jamais aimé voir des gens pleurer.

"Allons... je suis pas fâché..." il n'était pas non plus très doué pour réconforter les gens car il n'avait jamais eu à le faire.

Quand il fut assez prêt, Asuka lança de nouveau en pleine figure la pierre qu'elle tenait et détalla à toute vitesse en continuant de pleurnicher. "Parddonnn monsieurrr le monsttreuh." Et elle arracha une plante au passage avant de courir vers le village.

Shun revenait du village, il croisa une petite fille en train de pleurer. Il esquissa un geste vers elle mais la petite accéléra sa course.

Finalement, il reprit sa route et vit son petit frère étalé dehors. Il courut vers lui.

"Kazuma !" Cria-t-il, les pires suppositions lui venaient à l'esprit.

L'enfant grommela quelque chose et se frotta le front. Il regarda alors son grand frère, avec des yeux larmoyants.

Et Shun eut un pincement au cœur quand son petit frère lui demande d'une voix étouffée. "Pourquoi elle a fait çà ?"

"Il y a des idiots partout." Répondit Shun qui ne savait pas quoi répondre.

Kumiko était méchante et elle n'avait pas besoin de ses copines pour l'être.

"Si tu répète à ton père ou au mien que c'est moi qui t'ai demandé de faire çà, tu es morte." Dit-elle en agitant son poing près du visage de sa cousine. Evidement en voyant leur fille rentrer en pleurant, les parents de l'enfant commençaient à se poser des questions et voulaient savoir la raison de tout çà.

Avant qu'elle n'aille tout expliquer, kumiko eut le bon réflexe de prendre sa cousine en aparté pour éviter la punition de l'avoir laissé aller dans un endroit interdit.

"Répète ce que tu dois dire."

"Si je le fais. Je pourrais jouer avec vous ?" Demanda la petite fille, qui aurait été bien triste d'avoir fait tous ses efforts pour rien.

"Mais oui mais oui. Aller, répète !" Ordonna sa cousine.

"Euh... je dis que je me baladais près des maisons et que le monstre m'a attaqué."Dit-elle d'une toute petite voix hésitante.

"Et ?"

"Et que quand j'ai voulu me défendre en lui lançant une pierre, il est partit en disant qu'il reviendrait."

"Parfait, tu peux y aller." Dit Kumiko, fièrement mais aussi le soulagement dû à la punition qui disparaissait.

La principale question était : comment des adultes aussi responsable pouvait gober un tel mensonge ? A cette question, il peut y avoir plusieurs réponses. La plus proche de la vérité semble être que lorsqu'on déteste quelqu'un, même si on ne connait pas cette personne, tous les prétextes sont bons pour aller le voir et se défouler sur lui.

Quoi qu'il en soit laissons ce mensonge fonctionna et bien vite deux paires de parents se dirigèrent donc vers la petite maison à l'écart de Kumo no kuni.

Kazuma était inquiet, son frère était bizarre depuis son retour. A cause de l'accident, il en venait à penser que c'était de sa faute.

"Pardon Nîsan." Dit-il avec sa mine des mauvais jours.

Un mince sourire traversa le visage de Shun. "Ce n'est pas ta faute." Kazuma ignorait bien sûr que ce n'était pas pour l'accident qu'il disait cela. Et la discussion n'alla pas plus loin.

Les deux frères étaient en train d'entamer leur maigre repas quand ils arrivèrent.

"Shun sort de là !" Tonna une voix.

Il semblait à l'enfant qu'aucune visite aussi rare soit-elle ne serait de bonne augure pour lui tandis que son frère eu un sourire rassurant avant de sortir.

Kazuma regarda son bol, l'idée de continuer ou non de manger n'eut pas le temps de pénétrer son esprit car il était déjà happé vers l'extérieur par une ombre.

"Qui a-t-il ?" Demanda Shun en étant surpris.

"Tu le sais très bien."

"Non, sinon je ne vous le demanderais pas." Plaida-t-il en restant aussi poli que possible.

"Ton monstre de frère est venu au village ! Alors que c'était interdit ! En plus il a blessé ma fille."

"Kazuma n'a pas quitté la maison sinon je le saurais." Il avait tout de même un doute. Puisqu'il était parti lui-même au village en le laissant seule.

"Tu traites donc ma fille de menteuse ?"

"Mais pas du tout..." Shun ne savait plus quoi dire pour calmer son interlocuteur.

"Donc tu avoues que c'était bien lui. Ne t'inquiète pas il ne te sera fait aucun mal. Tu n'y es pour rien. Mais le monstre doit payer."

Shun se retourna aussi vivement que possible. "Kazuma, cours !"

Il ignorait que son petit frère n'était déjà plus à l'intérieur.

Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi toujours lui ? Pourquoi on l'appelait le monstre ? Pourquoi faire cela à un enfant de 9 ans qui n'avait jamais rien fait à personne ?

Kazuma se posait toutes ces questions pendant que les adultes qui l'avaient entraîné dehors était en train de le corriger pour quelque chose qu'il n'ait pas fait. Les larmes coulaient lentement le long de ses joues.

La seule réponse venait de celle de son frère. _Il y a des idiots partout._ C'était injuste, injuste ! N'avait-il pas droit de se défendre ?

_Tu sais ce que tu dois faire... tu le sais depuis toujours. _Lui dit une voix dans son cœur.

Lentement, la pluie commençait à tomber depuis le ciel gris.

_S'ils ont peur, ils te laisseront tranquille._ Renchérit la voix. Oui après tout... pourquoi pas. Il le traite bien de monstre.

Kazuma eut conscience d'avoir fait un geste mais pourtant il n'avait pas l'impression que c'était bien lui qui bougeait.

Que c'était lui qui était en train de tendre le bras vers ses bourreaux.

Il ne réalisa pas que c'était son geste qui entraîna le rassemblement des gouttes de pluie en une énorme boule d'eau autour de ses cibles.

Il n'eut pas conscience non plus qu'il resta ainsi, a regardé, jusqu'à ce que les corps à l'intérieur de la bulle ne bougèrent plus.

Kazuma n'était plus là, il était dans des ténèbres sans fond et les ténèbres lui dirent que tout allait mieux se passer maintenant.

La voix des ténèbres était tellement rassurante que kazuma crut en elle et se laissa bercer.

Et puis il entendit "Kazuma, cours !" Il reprit alors conscience de ce qui l'entourait. C'était son grand frère, il était en danger.

Kazuma courut aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettaient, il courait vers Shun.

Ce qui devait arriver, arriva. L'interlocuteur de Shun, qui n'avait pour autre but que de faire diversion, pensera que ce n'était pas du tout sa faute. Si Shun n'avait pas tout essayer pour rejoindre son petit frère, il serait encore en pleine santé. C'était ce que l'agresseur pensait tandis qu'il détalait à toute vitesse , pensant aussi que les autres avaient du terminer leur travail.

Donc si Shun était rester bien sage, il serait encore en pleine forme et non allongé par terre en train de se vider petit à petit de tout le sang que contenait son corps.

"Nîsan !" Cria Kazuma en allant le rejoindre. Ses larmes se mélangeaient aux gouttes de pluie.

"Kazuma..." dit Shun d'une voix presque inaudible tandis que son frère était accroupi près de lui. "Kazuma pardonne moi..."

Kazuma sanglota s'en pouvoir rien dire. Pourtant ce n'était pas les idées qui lui manquaient.

"C'est... ma faute." Continua mollement Shun. "... j'étais trop faible. C'est pourquoi ils t'ont fait çà." Et Kazuma ignorait qu'il parlait d'autre chose, de quelque chose qui avait été décidé juste avant sa naissance.

"Avant de mourir... j'aimerais te dire..." Il fut interrompu par une quinte de toux. "pourquoi..."

Le nœud réapparut dans la gorge de Kazuma tendit qu'il écoutait son frère brûler ses dernières minutes de vie pour lui dire la vérité.

La vérité sur toute cette comédie que fut sa vie jusqu'à maintenant.

Quand Shun eut rendu son dernier souffle, il ne restait plus que de la colère. Colère partagée par ses deux âmes.

_Je ne pardonnerais jamais..._

A Suivre...


	2. Les larmes de pluie

**Note auteur: **C'est logique mais je le dis quand même. Le début de se chapitre reprend le cours normal du temps c'est à dire après la petite discussion de kisame et itachi.

**Sous le regard de la lune rouge**

_**Chapitre deux : Les larmes de pluie**_

"Tu es coriace, mais je saurais te faire plier."

"..."

"Itachi ! Tu n'as rien dit de tout le voyage, cette conversation tourne au monologue." Cette fois ci, c'était à Kisame de pousser un soupir.

Avec tout cela, ils n'avaient même pas su se décider de qui s'occuperait du jinchuuriki. Kisame supposait qu'Itachi allait prendre Kyubi dès que le démon renard n'aura plus cet ermite coller aux pattes. Mais on n'était jamais trop prudent. Et si Itachi changeait d'avis et interrompait brusquement le combat ? D'accord, c'est ce que LUI ferait.

"Itachi, dit un chiffre." Dit Kisame d'un ton qui aurait pu se prêter à la phrase 'attention derrière toi'.

"Kisame, tais-toi."

"D'accord mais se n'est pas un chiffre."

"Le combat contre jiraya t'a-t-il traumatisé au point de ne dire que des bêtises ?" Dit Itachi d'un air irrité.

"Est-ce ta façon de me dire que mon comportement est bizarre depuis notre retour de ce combat ?"

"...Oui."

Moment de silence pendant qu'ils pénétrèrent dans le village. C'est à dire, qu'ils enjambèrent ce qui restait de la porte, et contemplèrent ce qui pouvait vaguement ressembler à un village.

"Oh oh, il est déjà passé à l'action." Commenta Kisame avec son largue sourire de requin.

"Alors ?"

"Le premier qui le trouve le prend ?"

"... je ne te parle pas de çà." Articula lentement Itachi pour se calmer. "Je te parlais de ma question."

"Oh ? Je croyais que tu me taquinais."

"..."

"Oui, taquiner ne fait pas parti de ton vocabulaire j'avais oublié."

"Allons-y."Dit le déserteur en suivant les traces de destruction. Certain bâtiment était encore à moitié rempli d'eau, des corps traînait par-ci par-là. Au premier coup d'œil, on pouvait deviner la cause de la mort. La noyade.

"Tiens, tu ne veux plus savoir ?"

"Tout compte fait, il vaudrait mieux se séparer. Et le premier trouvant le jinchuuriki, le gardera." Déclara d'une voix lasse l'Uchiha.

"Voilààààà. C'est tout ce que je voulais." Kisame détacha son Same-Hada et lui fit brasser l'air avant de reprendre sa route à travers les ruines.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Au début, il s'agissait de vengeance. Vengeance et haine Pour leur faire payer de l'avoir isoler, pour son frère qui n'avait rien fait, pour lui qui n'avait alors rien fait encore. Et surtout pour l'avoir juger.

Mais très vite, ses actes dépassèrent la vengeance pour devenir de la pure défense. Kazuma ne connaissait rien au village et il ne savait donc pas ce qu'était un ninja. Tout ce qu'ils voyaient c'était des personnes plus forte que les autres, ne s'enfuyant pas devant lui.

C'était tout ce qu'il avait à savoir de toute façon. Du moins il le pensait.

Parfois un ennemi qu'il croyait avoir fait prisonnier ou toucher disparaissait comme par magie pour réapparaître derrière lui. S'il avait été seul, il serait sans doute blesser ou mort. Mais il n'était plus seul. La voix guidait ses gestes, Kazuma lui faisait confiance.

Même s'il savait qu'il s'agissait d'un démon. Lui, ne l'avait pas trahit, et il détestait autant ce village.

Kazuma s'effondra contre un mur quand les combats se calmèrent. Sa haine était passé, bien que sa seconde âme lui disait que ce n'était pas suffisant, lui en avait assez. Il n'y avait plus de colère, rien qu'une sensation de vide dans son cœur.

Le néant qu'il ressentait était une chose bien effrayante.

Un néant ponctué de désespoir. Que pouvait-il faire maintenant ? Partir ? Il ne connaissait rien. Toutefois, il ne devait plus rester ici. L'idée de reprendre tout à zéro ailleurs le tentait si l'inconnu ne lui faisait pas autant peur. Là-bas peut-être qu'on ne le jugera pas puisqu'on ne savait pas qui il était. Mais peut-être y aura-t-il des ennemis plus puissants. Les enfants de son âge ont toujours la manie de se sentir immortel. Ce n'était plus le cas pour Kazuma, ne fusse qu'en vue des derniers évènements s'étant produit dans sa vie.

"Hu hu, des techniques suiton... On va bien s'entendre." Dit alors une ombre.

Kazuma se redressa d'un bond. Qui était-ce ? Il n'était pas habillé comme les autres adversaires. Un voyageur ? Kazuma se rendit compte que la méfiance et la peur qu'il ressentait ne venaient pas de lui.

_Celui là... il est plus fort. Laisse moi faire._ Dit la voix du démon.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" Arriva à articuler Kazuma. Il n'avait pas besoin d'attendre la réponse pour savoir que le démon avait raison. Il était fort. La pression qui emmenait de l'inconnu était tellement insoutenable que l'enfant avait grand peine à se tenir debout.

"Pas la peine de faire les présentations." Ricana l'inconnu. "Puis qu'il n'y aura pas de deuxième fois. Je vais te vaincre tout de suite."

Kazuma se laissa replonger dans les ténèbres tandis qu'il donna son accord au démon. Il lui faisait confiance. Mais les ténèbres étaient plus profond que la première fois, il n'avait plus conscience de rien. L'univers qui l'entourait devenait noir mais il y avait tout de même une impression de flottement, de douceur.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi parcourait les parties du village ayant subi le moins de dégât. Le jinchuuriki ne l'intéressait pas, il le laisserait volontiers à Kisame.

D'ailleurs, il y a peu de chance qu'il soit encore ici. pensa-t-il alors en s'apprêtant à faire marche arrière. Soudain, il sentit un mouvement venant des différentes flaques l'entourant. L'Uchiha se mit alors sur ses gardes en concentrant son attention sur l'une d'entre elle. Sous ses eaux, la flaque grandit pour se lever et prendre petit à petit une forme grossièrement humaine.

Le déserteur se retrouvait maintenant encerclé par une rangée de ces 'créatures'.

On dirait des clones aqueux. Certainement venant du jinchuuriki.

"Intéressant."

D'un geste, Itachi sortit un kunai, toisa tout d'abord les clones. Puis il se décida à ouvrir les hostilités.

Ce ne devait pas être de simples clones. Quoi qu'il soit, même sans sort de genjutsu, le combat sera vite terminé.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"De plus en plus intéressant." Commenta Kisame en assistant à la transformation du démon.

La forme aqueuse le dépassait largement que se soit en taille ou en corpulence. L'eau avait prit une couleur verdâtre et avait perdu de sa transparence, pourtant on pouvait encore distinguer le corps de Kazuma en son centre. L'enfant semblait paisiblement endormi et n'étouffait pas malgré l'élément dont il était entouré.

La forme se précisa jusqu'à ce que des griffes apparurent au bout de ce qu'on pouvait appeler des mains palmées. Kisame prit cette dernière touche comme le signal de départ et fonça sur le monstre, Same-Hada devant lui.

L'expression, un coup d'épée dans l'eau illustre parfaitement ce qui se passa ensuite. Le grand sabre de Kisame passa littéralement au travers du kappa sans toucher le corps de son porteur.

Le démon riposta aussitôt, d'un coup de griffe vers Kisame.

Suiton. Suikôdan.

Kisame put composer les sceaux créant une énorme vague. Le kappa était composer de cet élément, la puissance le fit à peine reculée. Juste assez pour que le déserteur de Kiri puisse éviter l'attaque.

"Ah, ah. Parfait. Je n'aurais pas aimé que se soit trop facile."Dit-il avec un large sourire.

Ils avaient tous les deux l'avantage du terrain puisque utilisant les même techniques. Et son sabre ne pouvait absorber le chakkra tant qu'il n'y avait pas de contact avec le corps de Kazuma.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi tranchait, explosait, éclatait les clones en vain. Du moment qu'il restait ne serait ce qu'une seule goutte d'eau, ils se reformaient.

Ce combat lui donnait l'impression de se battre contre une nuée de moustique. Comme cet insecte, les attaques des clones n'étaient pas pourvues d'une grande force et ils étaient tout aussi agaçant.

Le moyen le plus efficace de réduire définitivement ses clones à néant était les techniques Katon.

Itachi commençait à composer les signes. Il allait utilise une technique de katon certes mais pas n'importe laquelle.

Est-ce que de vulgaire forme vaguement humaine possédait un instinct de survie ? Ou peut-être était-ce celui qui les dirigeait à distance qui comprit le danger et voulu empêcher itachi de terminer son jutsu ?

Le démon devait contrôler les clones et aussi donner toute sa puissance contre Kisame, le choix des priorités fut vite fait. Les attaques devenaient basique bien qu'acharnée du côté d'itachi. Le déserteur n'avait plus qu'à faire des gestes on ne peut plus simple pour les éviter. Si le combat ne l'irritait pas autant, il se serait permis un sourire narquois.

Katon... Le chakkra était malaxé, les sceaux venaient d'être terminé.

Il était temps de porter l'attaque finale.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Je n'ai vraiment pas de chance, je tombe toujours sur des personnes peu bavardes." Dit Kisame après un bref échange de technique.

Le démon était fort mais Kisame n'avait employé jusqu'à maintenant que 30 pour cent de sa puissance. Il voulait prendre son temps, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on affrontait un jinchuuriki après tout.

Le démon tendit le bras pour créer une prison aqueuse autour de Kisame. Le kappa était rapide, il n'avait pas besoin de composer des sceaux pour créer ses techniques.

Le déserteur contrecarra le coup en faisant une permutation.

On va augmenter d'un cran... pensa-t-il en créer deux clones.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi n'eut pas un regard en arrière. Les clones étaient en train de s'évaporer lentement tandis qu'un bâtiment en train de s'écrouler au loin indiqua à l'Uchiha où se trouvait son coéquipier.

Toujours cette manie de laisser des traces... A croire que le mot discret n'existe pas pour lui.

Des petites flammes étaient restées ici et là, ce n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Il commença à reprendre sa route quand il reçut une information de ses pupilles rouge sombre. Information qui lui évita une jolie cicatrice.

Le membre de l'akatsuki se retourna vivement, surpris. Les clones s'étaient reformés mais il n'était plus composé d'eau du moins plus complètement. Ils avaient évolué ou atteint un autre niveau, le résultat était le même.

"tsss... vous êtes bien collant." Pensa-t-il à voix haute. Il se disait également qu'il avait trop traîné avec kisame pour en venir à, tout comme lui, lancé des tirades contre des personnes dépourvus de parole.

L'évolution l'avait surpris mais çà s'arrêtait là, il devra utiliser un jutsu d'une meilleure qualité c'est tout.

Il était clair pour lui qu'il ne serait pas blesser.

Utiliser amaretsu contre une technique pareille, c'était du gâchis. Mais il voulait en finir pour de bon cette fois.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Une brume avait envahit le terrain de combat.

Le démon se leva sans encombre du bâtiment que sa chute avait détruit. Son adversaire était très fort, mais il se disait intouchable car le corps de kazuma était bien protéger. Tant que l'enfant n'avait rien, il n'aura rien. Et maintenant, il pouvait se concentrer uniquement sur son adversaire. Le finir vite avant que l'autre n'arrive. Ou bien fuir mais il s'y refusait.

Kisame surgit de la brume, sautant avec son grand sabre au-dessus de lui. Il trancha le kappa au niveau du bras à la verticale mais comme son premier coup, il n'avait que fendu que de l'eau. Le démon envoyant une vague de sa main libre, qui emporta kisame au loin.

A cause de la brume, il ne put voir que le kisame qui heurta le mur disparut, que ce n'était qu'un vulgaire clone.

Focalisé sur le point où il l'avait vu disparaître, il ne vit pas le vrai déserteur se glisser derrière lui et plonger sa main dans l'eau composant le corps du kappa.

Kisame composa les sceaux d'une main. Suiton...

Le démon sentit alors quelque chose mais trop tard, il tendit le bras vers kisame, pour l'enfermer dans une bulle d'eau et le noyer comme il l'avait fait pour les autres. La technique était déjà lancée. En plus du corps de Kazuma, l'intérieur du kappa comportait maintenant cinq requins en plus.

Les requins de chakkra nagèrent vers l'enfant porteur du démon, le kappa resserrait sa prise sur kisame qui n'avait pas eut le temps de composer une autre technique.

C'était un bras de fer, un concours d'endurance ou plutôt de volonté. Qui flancherait le premier, et si les deux étaient têtus cela deviendrait qui mourra le premier.

S'il n'était pas prisonnier du jutsu de l'ennemi, Kisame aurait sûrement ajouté 'idiot l'eau est mon élément comme toi mais je n'ai pas ton point faible.' Les requins ouvraient leurs mâchoires à deux doigts du frêle corps de l'humain.

Le démon eut un frissonnement de répulsion. Un sentiment qu'il avait déjà éprouvé quand il avait été scellé pour la première fois dans un humain. L'impression d'impuissance d'être pris au piège.

A suivre...


	3. Un pari est un pari

Réponse review: Tsukieina : Tu me poses une colle... si par romance tu entends des 'je t'aime' partout, et bien non. Il y aura peut-être du suggérer. Pas de kisame X itachi par contre c'est certain.

Elenthya: pour le suspense normalement le chap 2 devait se terminer à la fin du combat mais bon...

**Note auteur: **merci pour les review et pardon du retard. Les exams sont les responsables. Continuez à donner votre avis, çà fait plaisir.

**Sous le regard de la lune rouge**

_**Chapitre trois : Un pari est un pari**_

Par deux fois, Itachi avait cru remporter une victoire rapide. Par deux fois ses adversaires étaient revenus se mettre en travers de son chemin.

Itachi regarda les flammes noires crépiter à l'endroit où s'étaient trouvés des clones aqueux. Une rumeur voulait que ses flammes noires brûlent 7 jours durant. Qu'importe puisse ce qu'itachi ne sera plus là pour le constater lui-même. Les flammes brûleront les villageois les plus curieux. Amaterasu n'était pas n'importe quel jutsu.

Sa puissance pouvait percer une technique de sennin. Même si ses adversaires étaient créer par un démon, ils ne pouvaient rien.

Peut-être que contre le démon lui-même, sa technique aurait échoué. Heureusement pour l'Uchiha, Nibi n'avait dû utiliser que 40 pour cent de sa réserve pour créer et manipuler ses créations. 40 pour cent répartit pour toutes les attaquants.

Tandis qu'il pensait que kisame devait en avoir fini avec son propre combat, Itachi réalisa que son coéquipier ne devait peut-être pas avoir la même définition du mot 'finir'. Après tout, il ne devait pas tuer le jinchuuriki sous peine de faire disparaître ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher.

Non, Kisame est quelqu'un de sérieux au niveau des missions... il ne le ferait jamais... pensa le déserteur. A ce moment, Itachi put apercevoir une brume envelopper le lieu du combat présumé de son coéquipier. Et fut prit d'un horrible doute.

"Oui... il le ferait."

Et se mit donc à courir vers le nuage de poussière qui dépassait de la brume.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Les ténèbres furent tout d'un coup moins doux. Un liquide rouge commençait à se mélanger à l'eau verdâtre composant le kappa.

L'enfant hurla de douleur, le requin de chakkra était toujours en train de mordre dans son bras. Son cri fut étouffé par l'eau. La douleur se mélangea au manque d'oxygène, finissant de le réveillé.

La matérialisation aquatique disparut soudainement, laissant tombé l'enfant à ventre contre terre. L'eau l'entourait encore mais elle se semblait plus animé d'aucune vie.

Kazuma toussota l'eau qui c'était infiltré dans ses poumons. Du sang coulait de sa blessure, son sang. Il n'avait jamais été blessé à se point. Même lorsqu'il avait été battu par les villageois quand son frère fut mourut.

Ce fut un déclic du danger qui le menaçait. Tandis que l'inconnu- libéré de sa prison aqueuse au même moment que kazuma avait touché le sol - s'approchait de lui, Kazuma se leva aussi vite que possible. Ses membres tremblotants rendaient les gestes les plus simples d'une lenteur insupportable.

"Ne m'approche pas..." bredouilla-t-il, en battant en retraite.

_Aide-moi_. Supplia-t-il la voix à l'intérieur de lui. _Je ne veux pas mourir... non._

C'était encore une chose que le démon et l'enfant partageaient. Aucun d'eux n'était décidé à mourir aujourd'hui.

Pendant le démon savait aussi une chose. Avec cet état de panique, l'enfant ne lui laisserait plus prendre le contrôle. L'amer sensation d'être pris au piège devenait plus forte que jamais.

Le combat n'avait plus rien de drôle. Sauf le plaisir de savoir la victoire certaine et aussi, accessoirement, de voir son adversaire trembler de peur et fuir devant vous. La situation avait un aspect plaisant, Kisame ne le niait pas. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il avait soudainement envie de tuer à petit feu le jinchuurikis. Il restait tout de même vigilant. Le démon avait certainement plus de sang froid que son porteur. Le membre de l'akatsuki aurait été déçu s'il ne tentait pas sa dernière carte avant de perdre. Comme pour obéir à sa prière, le garçon s'arrêta.

_Calme-toi, je vais t'aider. _Répondit enfin la voix du kappa à Kazuma.

La confiance qu'il portait toujours en son démon lui donna assez de courage pour arrêter de fuir et faire face à Kisame. Il restait l'eau ayant servit à former le kappa. Tant qu'il resterait de l'eau au sol, il y avait une petite chance de continuer les attaques.

L'enfant obéit sagement au kappa qui lui donnait des conseils, trop apeuré pour prendre une initiative.

Il tendit les bras, malgré la douleur, vers les surfaces d'eau restante. Son adversaire avait l'air d'attendre sagement de voir ce qu'il avait en tête. Les flaques se redressèrent et semblaient flottées dans les airs avant de prendre la forme de pic, visiblement plus dur que de la glace, qui se dirigèrent à toute vitesse sur kisame.

Une simple permutation eut raison de cette technique, fracassant à l'état de poussière la brique qui se retrouva à la place du déserteur dans un nuage de fumée blanc.

Kisame était déjà tout près de kazuma, il dirigea son poing pour donner un coup de ventre à l'enfant. Le soulevant sous le poids de la force. Mais il dût reculer pour éviter in extremis des stalagmites d'eau surgissant sous ses pieds. Un des pics lui érafla même la cheville. Sa peau étant plus dure que la normale, il n'y eut pas de sang.

"A mon tour." Nargua Kisame. Il composa les signes un à un. Tigre, Chien, Coq, Rat, Tigre.

Suiton, Suikodan no Jutsu.

L'eau qui avait servit à l'attaquer se retourna donc contre le démon. Qui riposta en envoyant une technique presque similaire.

Suiton contre suiton. La seule à gagner était un combat sans fin jusqu'à ce que le premier en manque de chakkra perde.

Heureusement, Kisame n'avait pas que des techniques Suiton dans sa manche. Son habilité au sabre n'était plus à prouver.

"Ce n'est pas fini." Kisame composa le sceau du tigre et eut un mouvement de tête en arrière avant de cracher une boule d'eau fonçant droit sur kazuma venant à peine de se remettre du coup de poing.

Suiton, Teppo Dama.

Le kappa maîtrisant l'eau, il eut le temps de se ressaisir assez pour diriger cette boule loin de lui. Mais qu'importe, Kisame attaqua aussitôt avec son grand sabre. Formant une jolie ligne au travers du ventre de Kazuma. Ligne d'où s'échappa bientôt du sang à proportion honorable.

Le souffle coupé, Kisame n'eut plus qu'a concentré du chakkra dans sa paume de main pour renforcer son prochain coup. Un coup de paume en plein sur la blessure. Envoyant Kazuma valsé direct vers un bâtiment. Le choc fit que le premier mur de la maison céda.

Kisame secoua légèrement la main qu'il venait d'utiliser pour le frapper, pour retirer le peu de sang qu'il avait touché.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi avait eu de bonne raison d'être inquiet. A l'instant où il arriva, il vit Kisame trancher le jinchuuriki au niveau du ventre.

Il ne faisait plus aucun doute que le déserteur de Kiri no kuni avait complètement oublié qu'il devait ramener l'enfant vivant. Pas en pleine forme, c'était sûr. Mais s'il mourait en chemin, le plan tombait à l'eau.

Itachi soupira. Comme lors de la mission à Konoha, il allait devoir rappeler à Kisame les priorités de la mission. Et rapidement car son coéquipier avait l'air d'aller donner le coup final.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kisame entra dans les restes du bâtiment où le gamin avait été projeté, avec un sourire de vainqueur. Sourire qui ne le quitta pas quand il s'approcha de l'enfant qui toussotait faiblement la poussière qu'il avait respirée. Il était plus mort que vif.

Il brandit son grand sabre au-dessus de sa tête.

"Game over, gamin."

L'enfant savait bien qu'il ne puisse plus rien faire, il n'avait plus que ses larmes. D'ailleurs dans son état presque de l'inconscience, il ne réalisa même plus ce qui lui arrivait. Les larmes coulaient d'elle-même. Peut-être ne venait-elle pas de lui mais du kappa... il ne le saura jamais.

Kisame fit le geste d'abattre son sabre pour trancher l'enfant en deux part égal.

"Çà suffit, Kisame." Dit une voix derrière lui sur un ton qui n'autorisait aucune contradiction.

Kisame baissa son sabre, qui créa un fossé à côté du gamin sous la puissance du coup. L'enfant venait de perdre totalement connaissance. Itachi dépassa Kisame pour le rejoindre, lançant un regard lourd de reproche. Qui disparut un peu en constatant que Kazuma était encore vivant.

"On doit le ramener vivant, tu ne l'avais pas oublié j'espère ?"

"La confiance règne à ce que je vois." Répliqua Kisame, éludant la question pour ne pas avouer que peut-être cet aspect de la mission lui avait échappé dans le feu du combat. C'était des choses qui pouvaient arriver à n'importe qui mais il doutait qu'Itachi partage son opinion sur ce sujet.

"Ce n'est pas une réponse... Heureusement, je suis intervenu à temps."

En parlant d'arriver, une question importante vint à l'esprit de Kisame. "A ce propos, tu es là depuis quand ?"

"Depuis la blessure au ventre."

"MERDE." Cria Kisame, frustré.

"Et oui, tu as perdu." Dit d'un ton neutre Itachi.

"Mais comme tu trouvais cette idée stupide, je ne serais pas obliger de..."commença d'un ton plus soulagé le déserteur. C'est vrai, Itachi avait refusé toutes ses idées alors pourquoi accepterait-il celle-la ?

"Un pari est un pari."

"QUOI !" Kisame ne put cacher sa surprise, tant il ne s'attendait pas à entendre un jour cette phrase sortir de la bouche d'itachi.

"Tu as pris ton temps, aussi. Je parie que tu ne t'es pas battu à pleine puissance tout de suite ?" Argumenta Itachi et vu la tête de son coéquipier, il devinait avoir raison.

"J'ai pris mon temps parce que j'étais sûr que comme tu te fichais du pari et que tu allais attendre la fin du combat. Et puis qu'est ce qui me prouve que tu étais bien là avant la fin hein ? Tu peux très bien mentir."

"Je ne te savais pas aussi mauvais perdant, kisame." Itachi ne put s'empêcher un faible sourire.

"C'est un pari stupide !" S'emporta Kisame.

"C'est TON pari stupide. Au moins, on est tous les deux d'accord la-dessus."

"Justement, depuis quand écoutes-tu mes idées stupides ?"

"..."

"Tu veux te venger pour la proposition de janken, avoue." Accusa Kisame, s'imaginant ce qu'il devra faire.

"Mais pour qui me prend-tu ?" Itachi disait cela de manière plus sérieuse. Il se massa les tempes. L'idée que kisame soit pris à son propre jeu l'amusait assez, il ne pouvait entièrement le cacher. Mais s'il continuait ainsi, la conversation n'était pas prête de se terminée. "A mais je comprends... tu as peur de le faire, non ?" Dit alors l'Uchiha avec une note de sous-entendu.

Kisame reprit aussitôt du poil de la bête. "Moi ? Peur ? Ah ah. Bien sûr que non. Je vais le faire, tient. Rien que pour te le prouver."

"Très bien, allons-y." Itachi fit demi-tour, prêt à reprendre la route vers le repère.

"Attend."

"Hum, bien sûr le pari attendra les trois jours nécessaires à l'extraction du démon." Dit Itachi pensant que cette question était la raison de cette halte.

"Non, çà je m'en doutais... Tu fais direct demi-tour donc je suppose quand plus tu voudrais que je porte le gosse ?"

"C'est ton jinchuuriki, il me semble." Itachi disait cela comme s'il disait une logique implacable.

Kisame songea à objecter, après tout, il portait déjà son grand sabre... et itachi ne portait RIEN. Puis finalement il soupira d'exaspération et alla ramasser du tas de poussière, le corps inconscient de Kazuma.

"Monsieur se la joue, regarder moi je suis charismatique et donc je ne dois rien porter et rien dire pour garder ma réputation. Sauf bien sûr quand il s'agit d'un truc stupide qui pousserait son coéquipier à s'humilier." Marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

"Je vais mettre ce que tu viens de dire sous le coup d'un sentiment de frustration et de colère. Et que donc tu ne penses pas ce que tu viens de dire." Dit calmement Itachi en reprenant sa route.

"Tu te rends compte qu'en m'obligeant à faire çà, la tension qui règne déjà entre vous deux va augmenter ?"

"Pour la deuxième fois, c'était ton idée."

"Et qu'en plus elle va me retomber sur le dos ?"

"Kisame... tais-toi."

A suivre...


	4. Une stratégie à revoir

**Réponse review: **Tsukieina: non pas d'amourette dans ce genre entre itachi et une inconnue. Un jour peut-être... dans une autre fic.

mahiro: désolé mais kazuma fait partit des deux jinchuurikis déjà capturé, il ne peut finir que tragiquement :-(

Le chapitre trois à l'air d'avoir plu. Le 4 sera un peu moins sérieux car il sert de pont pour la suite. Et puis il s'agit du pari de kisame, comment être sérieux dans ce cas ? Je vous mets tout de même un petit combat. Kisame tombe encore sur un adversaire qui parle peu, il n'a pas de chance lol .

**Sous le regard de la lune rouge**

_**Chapitre quatre: Une stratégie à revoir**_

Trois jours... C'était le temps de l'extraction du démon. C'était aussi le temps qu'il restait à Kisame pour mettre au point une stratégie permettant de réussir sans être trop ridicule et donc, de sauver son honneur. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de marmonner contre Itachi, s'il avait su que monsieur allait prendre son idée au sérieux... il aurait choisi un gage moins stupide pour le perdant.

"Tu y penses encore n'est-ce pas ?"

"Alors là... pas... du... tout." Arriva-t-il à articuler calmement. Etait-ce une impression ou itachi était en train de se moquer ? Non, ce devait n'être qu'une impression. Pas du tout son style de faire çà. "Je le savais déjà mais maintenant, j'en ai la preuve... tu es un sadique."

"Tu vois..."

"Non, ce n'est pas du pari que je parle et oui je sais bien que c'était MON idée ! Je ne parlais pas du tout de çà. Je notais simplement une observation personnelle à voix haute. Je peux encore faire çà oui ?" Dit Kisame en haussant un peu le ton.

Itachi haussa les épaules. "Si tu le dis."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Le trajet du retour fut plus silencieux que l'allée. Déjà parce qu'il n'y avait plus raison de discuter sur la personne prenant le jinchuuriki. Ensuite, parce que Kisame était trop plongé dans ses pensées pour faire le moindre commentaire. Itachi ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier son silence et espérait qu'il tirera une certaine leçon de ce pari.

A l'intérieur de la grotte, les autres membres s'étaient rassemblées.

Le chef ne perdit pas de temps en politesse et donnait déjà ses directives pour la cérémonie.

Bonjour l'accueil... pensa le déserteur mais il ne dit rien à voix haute. Même lui se tenait à carreaux en présence du boss.

Il posa donc Nibi au sol et alla rejoindre itachi tandis qu'une monstrueuse chose sortait du sol.

Dans un bruit presque métallique, ce que tenait la chose entre ses dents se détacha. Kisame n'eut pas vraiment le loisir d'admirer en détail ce qu'il avait devant lui.

"A présent, il faudra 3 jours et 3 nuits. Faite attention à vos vrais corps." Informa le chef de l'akatsuki après avoir demander à zetsu de contrôler les environs.

Tandis qu'il composa le sceau, il ne put s'empêcher de rechercher une ombre particulière, celle de celui qui devra 'affronter'.

Et se retourna juste a temps pour entre-apercevoir un sourire ironique de la part d'itachi.

"Non, je ne pense pas à çà." Souffla-t-il en foudroyant un peu du regard l'Uchiha. Et sur ce petit mensonge, il ce re concentra sur son jutsu.

Une boule de lumière aveuglante était sortit de la bouche de la statue.

Le chef lança la technique du sceau. "Genryu Kyuu Fuujin."

Neuf dragons de chakkra se ruèrent vers le corps inanimé de Kazuma pour s'enrouler autour de lui jusqu'à former une boule de lumière le reliant au monstre. Boule où il se trouvait au centre.

Une aura semblait s'échappé de la bouche de l'enfant pour être avaler lentement par le monstre. Kazuma avait un regard entièrement blanc, vide, une expression de douleur sur le visage.

Ce n'était pas étonnant puisqu'on était en train de lui retirer son âme. Ou plutôt sa deuxième âme mais qu'importe puisqu'il ne survivra pas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il ne ressentait plus rien.

Il n'était plus rien.

Pourtant il savait qu'il était encore vivant. Un décor d'un blanc aveuglant l'entourait, semblait s'étendre à l'infini. Contrairement aux ténèbres, Kazuma sentait que cette lumière était moins douce, moins protectrice. Elle ne voulait pas la protéger.

L'enfant ne pouvait plus bouger même avec tous les efforts du monde. Il ne pouvait que rester là et attendre. Attendre quoi ?

L'inévitable sans doute. Kazuma avait peur, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour se rebeller contre cette décision.

L'idée de disparaître était la plus tenace. A son âge, on ne pensait pas à la mort. A son âge, on se croyait immortel, tant le chemin de la Vie était loin devant lui. Il eut une petite pensée triste en réalisant qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans son village pour le pleurer.

Puis il espérait retrouver son frère là-bas. Cet espoir effaça un peu la peur.

Il formula une prière silencieuse pour le retrouver ou que même si la réincarnation existait, que sa vie sera certainement plus heureuse que celle-ci.

Et puis...après trois jours d'espoir mêlé de peur...

Il n'y eut plus rien.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Trois jours après la mission à Kumo no kuni..._

"Tu n'es pas obliger de venir..."

"Je suis juste curieux de voir ta fameuse stratégie." Dit Itachi en s'appuyant contre la paroi de la grotte la plus proche.

"Très simple, je me poste devant lui, je lui demande. Après on verra..." dit kisame en continuant d'avancer.

"..."

"Imparable n'est-ce pas ?"

"Un peu trop léger, si tu veux mon avis." Commenta Itachi d'une voix calme, sentant une catastrophe venir.

"Oui et bien... si tu es si malin, fait-le." Rétorqua Kisame. "Facile de critiquer."

Itachi allait dire que ce n'était pas lui qui avait perdu, mais préféra faire simplement un geste pour inviter kisame à avancer. Geste qui voulait clairement dire, prouve-moi que j'ai tord, tout en étant sûr que la raison était dans son camp.

Booster par le geste, kisame se dirigea rapidement vers le membre de l'akatsuki avec qui il devait discuter.

Deidara étouffa un bâillement. Sasori étant occupé à réparer une de ses fameuses marionnettes, elle le regardait de loin en se demandant comme il pouvait prendre ce truc pour de l'art.

"Ah, je m'ennuie..." souffla-t-elle. Elle se redressa un peu en voyant que Kisame se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers le marionnettiste. Elle esquissa un sourire. "Tient, finalement, il va y avoir de la distraction ici."

Rien que l'expression de Kisame prêtait à sourire. On jurerait que la discussion allait tourner au combat ou que sasori avait fait quelque chose et que kisame venait pour régler ses comptes avec lui.

"Sasori !"

La personne, trop absorbé par la vérification de l'ouverture d'un mécanisme avec un fil de chakkra, mit un certain temps avant de relever finalement la tête vers kisame. Kisame avait les bras croisés et se tenait là, devant le marionnettiste, avec un regard déterminé comme s'il s'agissait d'une provocation en duel.

"Oui ?"

"Apprend moi l'art !" Dit sur le même ton le déserteur.

Un silence suivit sa phrase. Itachi aurait put penser que ce n'était pas des plus subtiles.

"Hors de question." Répondit calmement Sasori en restant impassible. Il se remit à son 'bricolage.' Une fois la vérification terminée, il sortit un rouleau pour sceller sa marionnette à l'intérieur.

"Et pourrais-je savoir pourquoi ?" Dit Kisame en ne changeant toujours pas de ton.

"Non, tu ne peux pas."

"Très bien !" Et Kisame fit demi-tour.

Arrivé au niveau d'itachi, il le montra du doigt en disant. "Toi... aucun commentaire."

Itachi avait du mal à rester aussi impassible que l'avait été Sasori. "Je n'oserais pas." Dit-il innocemment. "Et maintenant ?"

"Maintenant..." dit Kisame en jetant un coup d'œil dans son dos. "Deuxième round. Il finira bien par craquer."

"Tu n'as donc rien d'autre à faire ?"Dit Sasori en regardant Kisame droit dans les yeux, fronçant imperceptiblement les sourcils.

"Je reviendrais tant que je n'aurais pas un oui."

"... Mettons les choses au clair. Tu pourrais rester pendant des siècles ici à me regarder que ma réponse sera toujours non. Pourquoi ? Je pourrais dire que rien que l'idée de toi en artiste est plus une idée burlesque que censée. Que tu n'aurais jamais assez de réflexion pour faire quoi que se soit se rapprochant de l'art. Et pour finir, que tu serais incapable de reconnaître une oeuvre même si tu l'avais sous ton nez. Même en disant tout cela je serais très loin de la vérité." Récita toujours de manière neutre Sasori.

"Tsss t'es vraiment vieux jeu Sasori, pourtant t'as un visage de gosse." Rétorqua Kisame, décidé à répondre.

"Je m'attendais à une réplique mais pas aussi stupide et hors propos."

"Pardon ?"

"Tu as très bien entendu."

"Oui j'ai très bien entendu que tu disais des conneries. Comme d'habitude." Déclara Kisame qui venait d'oublier totalement la raison de sa visite.

"Cette conversation n'a plus aucune utilité. Sauf si tu veux rejoindre ma collection ?" Sasori eut un sourire à cette pensée.

"Ah ah, j'aimerais bien voir çà." kisame brandit son grand sabre.

"Laisse moi t'ouvrir les yeux." Sasori prit un rouleau et l'ouvrit, une marionnette humaine apparut quand la fumée blanche se dissipa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Si je te coupe tes deux bras, tu seras bien forcer de m'écouter." Dit Kisame sûr de lui. Il semblait toujours sûr de lui. Pourtant vu le décor, il était privé de technique Suiton et la moindre blessure de l'arme de son adversaire lui sera sûrement fatale.

"Tu ne t'arrêtes donc jamais de parler."

Avec ses fils de chakkra, Sasori fit voler la marionnette vers kisame. Comme aux échecs, il avait déjà prévu un coup d'avance.

La marionnette humaine esquissa un coup de poing. Kisame fendit l'air de son sabre de toutes ses forces. Détachant sous le coup le bras de la marionnette. Avec un petit geste, il envoya le bras loin dans le décor. Il ne vit pas Sasori relier le bras a son fil de chakkra pour le placer exactement là où il le voulait.

Ah ah, ces trucs n'ont aucune résistance. Ce sera facile. pensa-t-il en enchaînant immédiatement avec un deuxième coup latéral de son Samehada pour couper la marionnette en deux au niveau de la taille. Action qui fut bloquée par le bras restant produisant une moitié de bouclé de chakkra. Suffisante pour bloquer la lame de Kisame.

Kisame eut un sourire, et appuya d'avantage sur sa lame, le chakkra du bouclier fut absorbé par le grand sabre. Pour éviter toute nouvelle esquive, Kisame décida de trancher le deuxième bras de la marionnette. Sa lame fut déviée et il ne put trancher que la main.

"Je vais disloquer ta minable marionnette petit à petit avant de m'occuper de toi." Fanfaronna le déserteur.

Sasori eut un sourire calme en réponse. Il venait de réunir tous les éléments pour assurer la défaite de l'autre membre de l'akatsuki.

Kisame choisit une autre tactique. Il fonça sur la marionnette, puis au dernier moment, il sauta en se servant de l'épaule de celle-ci comme appui, passa au-dessus d'elle.

Ayant malaxé du chakkra dans ses jambes pour augmenter la longueur du saut, il se retrouva très vite près d'un Sasori étonné.

Sasori du temporairement abandonné le contrôle de sa marionnette pour se concentrer sur les esquives au coup de Kisame qui faisait tournoyée frénétiquement son sabre pour trancher dans le vif.

Sasori profita d'une distance créer par une esquive vers l'arrière pour tendre les mains et réactionner sa marionnette. Ainsi que de relier les membres de la marionnette découpée par Kisame.

La marionnette se trouvant dans l'angle mort de celui-ci, il ne put la voir se disloquer volontairement. Il ne comprit ce qui se passait que lorsqu'il ressentit des douleurs le traversé de partout.

Le bras qu'il avait coupé en premier lui donna un coup dans le ventre de tout son poids. Tandis que chaque morceau de marionnette en faisait de même dans le dos de Kisame. Pris en tenaille, il s'écroula sur le choc.

Il n'eut pas le temps de relever la tête qu'une lame empoisonnée sortit du bras et se fixa à ras de sa joue.

Un mouvement et c'était une piqûre mortelle.

Sasori eut un sourire suffisant, content de sa victoire. Ils restèrent ainsi un petit temps avant que Sasori ne se décide à baisser la lame.

"Finalement... tu ferais une marionnette trop grossière." Dit-il avant de tourner les talons.

Laissant derrière lui un Kisame bouillonnant de rage.

Il regarda alors la marionnette disloquée qui était bonne pour une réparation. "Je te maudis." Dit-il simplement sans once de véritable colère avant de se concentrer sur la réparation. Dire qu'il avait été à deux doigts de devoir s'utiliser pour mettre kisame au tapis.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Après un deuxième échec plus cuisant encore que le premier, Kisame dût se résoudre à se replier de nouveau.

"Tu n'es pas du genre à dire 'je te l'avais dit' n'est-ce pas ?"

"Pour qui me prends tu ?" Répondit Itachi. "Et maintenant ? Un troisième round ?"

"Très drôle. Non il est trop coriace. Çà me fait mal de l'admettre. En même temps, on n'a jamais précisé quel artiste pour le gage. Donc... il ne reste plus qu'une personne pour que je réussisse." Dit-il en se remettant en route malgré les quelques courbatures causées par le combat avec Sasori.

Itachi regarda Kisame s'éloigner. "Je te l'avais dit." Dit-il d'un ton plus bas. Après tout, ce ne le regardait plus. Et qu'il gagne ou non n'avait que peu d'importance. Il était entré dans ce manège pour que Kisame retienne la leçon et ne lance plus de proposition stupide sans réfléchir.

A suivre...


	5. art is quoi déjà ?

Réponse review: Tsukieina: oui en quelque sorte c'est sur ce qui se passe entre les missions. Mince mon plan diabolique a été percé à jour lol

**Sous le regard de la lune rouge**

_**Chapitre cinq: Art is... quoi déjà ?**_

Le pont Naruto. Si majestueux. Si imposant. Si... bizarrement nommé. Du moins pour quiconque ne connaissant pas l'histoire de ce pont. Pour toute personne n'ayant pas assister au combat durant lequel un démon décapita Gato, le tyran de Nami no kuni.

Quand Iori regardait ce pont devenu presque un monument pour le village, il avait toujours les larmes aux yeux. Des larmes de fiertés pour tout ce qu'il représentait, des larmes de nostalgie pour le courage lui rappelant celui qu'il considérait comme son idole et enfin des larmes de tristesse due à la longue séparation d'un ami. D'un ami lui ayant appris que les héros existaient toujours.

Le garçon effaça vite ses larmes avant qu'elles ne s'écoulent sur ses joues. Ce même ami lui avait dit qu'il pouvait pleurer seulement s'il était heureux.

Tazuna, le méga constructeur de pont comme il aimait se nommer, était devenu un autre symbole du village. Il avait redonné courage quand personne n'avait plus espoir. Il avait continué son pont malgré les menaces. Et Si le village c'était ouvert aux commerces sans passé par des intermédiaires, c'était un peu grâce à lui. Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'impression d'être un héros. Pas tout à fait en tout cas, sans les ninjas rien n'aurait été comme prévu et il serait sans doute mort.

Un combat qu'il n'oubliera jamais...

"Il est temps de rentrer, Iori."

L'esprit plongé dans les souvenirs, ne le constructeur ni le garçon ne prêtèrent attention à la silhouette masquée qui traversa le pont vers leur village. Pourtant, le masque aurait dû lui être familier.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kisame fonçait donc avec la même détermination vers la seule personne qui lui restait pour s'accomplir de son gage, gage qu'il trouvait toujours stupide entre parenthèse. Mais c'était son idée, autant le faire jusqu'au bout. Itachi serait trop heureux s'il abandonnait ( motivation principale de kisame, bien qu'entièrement fausse. Quoi que...)

"Deidara !"

"Ouais ?"

"Apprend moi l'art." Et oui, toujours la même stratégie. Car si cela tournait au combat, cette fois kisame était plus sûr de gagner. Alors pourquoi ne pas essayer ? Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien.

Deidara, bien sûr, n'avait raté aucune miettes de la petite discussion avec Sasori. Discussion ayant permis de balayée son ennui temporairement aux oubliettes. Kisame était tombé sur la tête ou quoi ? Cette soudaine envie d'apprendre l'art était louche.

"D'accord." Louche et très amusante.

Etant trop loin, ils ne purent entendre le "D'accord !" Etouffé de surprise de la part d'un certain Uchiha. Personne souvent discrètement la conversation en lisant sur les lèvres avec son sharingan. Non pas qu'il s'inquiète pour Kisame, il ne s'inquiétait pour personne, c'était bien connu.

"Alors on commence par quoi ?" Demanda Kisame, plus enthousiasme grâce à sa petite victoire.

"Hum, il faut d'abord te trouver un style propre. Le mieux est encore de s'inspirer de quelqu'un puis de prendre une toute autre voie pour trouver sa propre interprétation de l'art, ouais. Mais de bonnes bases, c'est çà le plus important. être passionné fait avancé plus vite les choses aussi..."

"Deidara, tu me parles dans un langage inconnu, là." Interrompit Kisame qui commençait à avoir mal à la tête en essayant de traduire ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

"... Je vais avoir du boulot." Dit-elle plus pour le taquiner que pour penser à voix haute.

"Dit tout de suite que je suis un cas désespéré !" Rétorqua Kisame en prenant aussitôt la mouche.

"Je n'ai pas dit çà... mais je n'ai pas dit le contraire non plus."

Kisame commençait à se demander si c'était une bonne idée de demander à Deidara plutôt que d'insister encore auprès de sasori.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A travers les deux minces feintes de son masque, Miharu regardait le décor de son futur terrain de chasse. Elle ne prêta guère attention aux deux personnes qu'elle croisa sur le pont. Etant de simples habitants, ils ne l'intéressaient pas. Ce qui l'intéressait c'était les déserteurs. Etant du village de Kiri, elle devrait normalement se concentrer sur ceux de son propre village.

Normalement...

Miharu avait d'autre ambition. Son rêve était de capturer un déserteur figurant dans le bingo book. Et ce n'était pas en se contentant de ceux de son village qu'elle allait atteindre un niveau suffisant pour cela.

Gato en son temps avait employé certain déserteur de son village entre autres, c'était la raison de sa visite à Nami no kuni.

A peine arrivée, se fut la désillusion. Du moins en partie, la désillusion venait surtout que toutes les informations qu'elle s'était procurées étaient fausses ou en tout cas passé de date. Gato était mort, tué par un déserteur qu'elle était venue chercher. Zabuza le démon avait périt lui aussi. Elle n'était pourtant pas décidé à partir. Il devait certainement rester des ninjas voulant tirer sa part du Gato ou pour prendre la place vacante laissée par leur ancien chef.

Rentrer les mains bredouilles serait pire que la défaite la plus cuisante. Elle se le refusait.

Elle portait fièrement le masque des chasseurs de déserteurs. Un masque blanc ayant pour toute décoration deux courbes rouges et le signe du village. Miharu devait faire honneur a se masque.

Sur cette bonne volonté, elle partit en direction de l'ancien repère de Gato avec pour tout bagage un modeste sac contenant son arme de prédilection.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Plutôt étrange qu'elle ait accepté du premier coup non ?" Mais itachi connaissait déjà la réponse.

"Une victoire est une victoire."

Essayer de prévenir Kisame semblait une mission impossible aussi le déserteur ne dit pas que cet accord devait certainement cacher quelque chose. Ce n'était certainement pas la 'stratégie' de kisame qui avait permis cela.

"Tu ne vas tout de même pas le faire..."

"Quoi donc ?" Dit-elle en jouant l'ignorance. Une ignorance caricaturée tandis que Deidara prépara l'argile et le rangea dans sa sacoche ainsi que d'autre affaire.

"Ne fait pas l'innocente. Je te parlais d'apprendre l'art à Kisame." Dit le plus calmement possible Sasori.

"Ouais, bien sûr."

"Le connaissant, il va tuer tout le monde et dire que c'est de l'art."

"S'il faisait cela, je le tuerais." Dit-elle le plus sérieusement possible.

"Vu la différence de force... se serait plutôt l'inverse." Sasori marqua une pause avant de dire de manière neutre. "Je trouve que c'est une mauvaise idée."

"Oh ?" Dit-elle comme si elle venait de remarqué quelque chose.

"Quoi ?"

"Tu ne serais pas jaloux par hasard ?"

"QUOI !"

"Comme c'est mignon." Sur un ton de taquinerie renforcé.

"Je ne suis pas jaloux."

"Ne t'inquiète pas tu seras toujours le seul homme de ma vie, sasori chéri."

"DEIDARA !"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miharu n'avait jamais eu l'âme d'une justicière. Elle n'était pas du genre à secourir un parfait inconnu. Sauf à cause (ou grâce tout dépend du point de vue) à un concours de circonstance ou bien que l'agresseur soit sa proie. Ce qui était le cas.

"Tu m'as coupé la route morveux... Tu as du cran." L'homme sortit doucement son sabre en regardant l'enfant de haut. "Mais je suppose que tu savais à quoi t'attendre."

Au lieu d'appeler sa maman en pleurnichant, l'enfant soutenait le regard de l'homme. "Vous ne faite plus la loi ici !" Dit-il fermement, son esprit partagé entre colère et peur n'avait rien trouvé d'autre à répondre pour se donner de la contenance.

Miharu allait passer son chemin mais elle reconnut l'homme au sabre. Si sa mémoire était bonne, et elle l'était toujours, il s'agissait d'un déserteur de Taki no kuni, le village de la cascade. Décidément ce Gato avait le bras long.

Piqué au vif par la remarque du garçon, l'homme sortit son katana en un juste simple et rapide. Pourtant, il ne coupa que de l'air car le garçon n'étaient plus devant lui.

"T'es qui toi ?" Demanda l'ancien ninja de Taki en voyant que le garçon avait été écarté du trajet du sabre par une personne masquée.

"Ton adversaire." Dit simplement Miharu d'une voix étouffée par le masque. Elle n'en dit pas d'avantage, elle prit son arme de son sac, ajusta les bouts du bâton pour redonner sa forme à sa lance.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bon sang, on va où pour finir ?" Kisame était à bout de patience, tous ses mystères sur un lieu... Surtout qu'ils avaient dû retirer leur bandeau et le manteau aux nuages rouges, symbole de leur organisation. Où pouvaient-ils aller avec des préparatifs aussi étrange ?

Après un silence, deidara finit par répondre. "A Nami." Voyant le regard de Kisame, elle crut bon de s'expliquer. "Il n'y a pas de ninja dans ce village. Idéal pour des brouillons, ouais."

Des villageois, des brouillons... Kisame était mal placé pour faire une quelconque remarque. Chacun interprétait les choses comme il le voulait après tout.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les deux adversaires se faisaient face, Iori restait en retrait sans bouger. A l'écart du combat, le masque que portait celle qui l'avait sauvé lui était familier. Il ne l'avait vu quand morceau, près d'un cadavre lorsqu'il était venu avec les villageois sur le lieu du combat.

Ce ne pouvait être la même personne, puisqu'il l'avait vu mort.

Le ninja se jeta sur Miharu, sabre devant. Il plaça un coup sur le côté, la chasseuse mit sa lance de métal en verticale pour arrêter la lame. On entendit le bruit sourd du métal rencontrant un autre.

Miharu rabattu sa lance pour la faire longer celle du sabre, la lance avait une portée plus longue, la pointe de celle-ci toucha le torse de son adversaire.

S'attendant à voir du sang, elle ne vit rien de cela. Au contraire elle sentit la pointe de sa lame rencontrer une résistance sous le vêtement.

Le ninja esquissa un mouvement pour faire une entaille à la main de celle qui avait osé s'interposer. Miharu recula pour éviter plus qu'une simple égratignure. Sa proie avait une armure... bien, cela devenait intéressant.

Elle se remit en garde, la pointe de sa lance dirigée vers son adversaire. Elle allait profiter un maximum de son avantage. L'adversaire possède des protections sous ses vêtements, elle frapperait au maximum la tête. Elle visait sa mort.

Elle se jeta vers son adversaire, alors que celui allait riposter d'un mouvement de lame, elle planta sa lance dans le sol et s'en servit d'appui pour esquiver avec un saut.

Elle en profita alors pour donner aussitôt un coup de pied bien sentit en pleine joue du ninja qui fut propulser sur le côté sous le choc.

Une fois pied à terre, elle re pointa sa lance sur l'adversaire, celui ci put esquiver un coup mortel contre une blessure à son coup. La blessure commençait déjà à saigner le long du vêtement du ninja.

"Sale..." commença la 'victime', juron qu'il n'eut pas le luxe de finir puisque la chasseuse était déjà sur lui.

S'en suivit une lutte acharnée parsemée de contact métallique. Un coup vertical de la lance, frôla le nez de l'ancien de Taki. Coup qui l'aurait embroché s'il n'avait pas esquivé. Il n'avait plus le temps de placer une seule attaque, il ne pouvait que se défendre. L'adversaire était trop fort.

Un coup de pied tourné lui coupa le souffle et lui valut une nouvelle blessure à la joue à cause de la parade qui suivit presque immédiatement.

Un nouveau choc lame contre lame, permis au ninja de sortir quelque chose de sa manche. Il lança aussitôt l'objet vers Miharu, par réflexe, elle fit un mouvement avec sa lance pour le tranché proprement en deux. Ce qui libéra les fumigènes que contenait la boules.

Le déserteur de Taki en profita pour s'éclipser sans révérence. Ce n'était pas très honorable, certes. De toute façon, une fois mort l'honneur ne servait à rien. Mieux valait être lâche une seconde et rester en vie.

Iori ne peut même pas remercier l'inconnue au masque ou bien lui poser les questions qu'il désirait, elle était déjà partie rattraper sa proie.

A suivre...


	6. A bang !

**Note auteur: **Je suis devenu accro au review donc n'hésiter pas C'est le seul moyen que j'ai de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé, les modifications à faire pour les prochains chapitre, ce que je dois ajouter, retirer etc... donc Review please si vous lisez.

**Sous le regard de la lune rouge**

_**Chapitre six: A bang !**_

Un calme olympien régnait dans la grotte. Lieu qui pourtant avait accueillit la mort d'un jeune enfant, enfant qui devait certainement servir d'amuse-gueule à Zetsu. Franchement, cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Il était trop jeune pour compléter sa collection de marionnette. Il ne voulait pas la gâcher maintenant alors qu'il était si proche du chiffre 300.

Une fois n'était pas coutume, il pouvait vaquer à son travail sans l'impression que la pièce allait exploser d'un instant à l'autre. Sans interruption... rien que le calme dérangé par un petit craquement venant des outils qu'ils manipulaient.

Tout était calme...

Oui, tout était TROP calme...

---------------------------------------

Miharu avait perdu la piste de sa proie, il fallait dire que celui-ci c'était servit avec habilitée des quelques minutes que lui avaient procuré le fumigène. Elle s'était jetée au hasard, espérant avoir deviné juste sur le chemin pris par le fuyard. La colère de s'être fait piéger comme une débutante renforça sa poigne sur sa lance, jusqu'à ce que les articulations de ses doigts en devinrent blanches.

Elle n'avait pas l'avantage du terrain, ce qui ajouta à son énervement. Son senpai le lui répétait sans cesse pourtant, se renseigner sur les lieux avant de commencer la chasse. Pourquoi n'écoutait-elle jamais ces sages conseils ? Dire qu'elle avait été à deux doigts de gagner...

Ce qui au départ devait être un simple combat devenait une véritable partie de cache-cache. Parfois, il lui semblait retrouver sa piste. Bien sûr, il prenait la fuite dès qu'elle était repérée. Quel mauvais perdant... pensa-t-elle en plantant rageusement sa lance dans le sol.

Elle n'était pas là pour jouer à retrouver quelqu'un dans ce labyrinthe. Autant essayer de se reposer un peu et surtout de se calmer.

Cela aussi, son senpai le lui avait dit. Un esprit en colère ne peut rien faire. Cette fois, elle allait essayer de suivre ses conseils.

Iori avait beau essayé de penser à autre chose, le mystérieux masque lui revenait sans cesse à l'esprit. Mille questions lui venaient en tête. Il était clair que se ne pouvait être la même personne. Et à partir de ses questions, mille théories leur vains en réponses. Un proche venu se venger. Un membre du même clan. Un membre de la bande de zabuza. Un déserteur venu prendre sa part du gâteau maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de chef à la racaille du village.

Il ne manquait pas d'imagination.

Mais que pouvait-il faire ? La personne l'avait en quelque sorte aidée, elle ne devait donc pas être si mauvaise que ses théories le présageaient.

Si elle avait su que de suivre des conseils produiraient des miracles, Miharu l'aurait fait bien plus tôt. Elle errait dans le village, essayant de calmer sa respiration et aussi de s'habituer à ses innombrables ruelles. Un léger brouillard régnant dans celle-ci ne l'aidait pas beaucoup dans son entreprise. Alors qu'elle était proche d'une luxurieuse et gigantesque villa, elle vit une silhouette familière.

Devant une villa... c'était bien le dernier endroit où elle s'attendait à croiser le déserteur de Taki no kuni. Ce dernier semble s'être remis de la petite course poursuite et peut-être même assez fier de lui d'avoir échappé à une mort certaine.

Son visage allait bientôt changer d'expression.

Le cœur de Kaito, ninja déserteur de Taki, put reprendre un rythme normal quand la villa de feu Gato fut en vue. Plus que quelques pas et il était en sécurité. Dire que cette diablesse l'avait poursuivie presque une heure sans s'arrêter. Pour la première fois, il avait eu peur pour sa vie. Le masque qu'elle portait ne lui disait rien, il se disait simplement qu'il était sûrement la raison de son acharnement à vouloir le combattre. Au début, il avait crut qu'il s'agissait d'une de ses personnages remplies d'héroïsme ne pouvant supporter ne voir un gosse maltraité. Pourtant ce ne pouvait être le cas, à moins qu'elle soit très rancunière. Sinon elle n'aurait pas continué de le poursuivre ainsi.

Kaito balaya ses pensées comme on balayait une mouche indésirable. A quoi bon continuer de penser cela, elle devait être loin maintenant.

Il avait plus urgent à penser. Sans chef, la bande était totalement désorganisée bien que le quartier général restait le même.

Un mouvement dans le brouillard retint son attention. Il plissa les yeux pour en distinguer l'origine, une certaine peur au ventre.

Il rigola de sa propre couardise, ce devait certainement être un autre de la bande. Rien d'autre.

Quand il reconnut le masque, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

"Impossible..."

Son masque ne pouvait que traduire une impassibilité, pourtant à l'intérieur miharu bouillonnait d'avoir retrouvé sa proie. Il l'avait vu, il l'avait reconnu. Elle vit son expression de stupeur avec un certain plaisir. Il commença à esquiver un pas en arrière... Ah non, hors de question de fuir. Pas cette fois.

------------------------------------------------------

Premier avantage du changement d'équipe provisoire : Le moyen de transport. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

"A pied ?"

"Ouais, un pont relie l'île au continent maintenant..." commença à expliquer Deidara.

Il est vrai que lorsqu'il avait apprit la mort de ce diablotin de Zabuza, il était question de ce pont. Satané villageois, lui qui espérait avoir un voyage aérien... c'était raté.

"... de plus il faut être discret." Finit-elle.

Kisame n'essaya pas d'étouffé son rire. "Et c'est le danger public explosif qui parle de discrétion... j'aurais tout entendu."

Deidara sourit ironiquement avant de répliquer. "Hum, quelqu'un va recevoir un miroir pour son anniversaire parce que niveau danger public, tu n'es pas mal non plus."

Kisame avait complètement oublié que ce n'était pas à itachi qu'il parlait. Il avait l'habitude que l'Uchiha se contente de l'ignorer quand il sortait une réplique de ce genre. "Oh, tu as de la répartie. Parfait."

Au moins, le voyage ne se transformera pas en monologue comme avec une certaine personne.

---------------

Le combat s'était prolongé sur les toits. La villa était encore en vue mais ils en étaient assez éloignés pour que sa proie n'espère pas un quelconque renfort. Miharu constata une chose fort plaisante: quand un adversaire est dos au mur, il se bat avec une ardeur renouvelée.

Avec un mouvement en diagonale, Miharu visa le cou avec sa lance. Le sabre de Kaito bloqua son attaque. La chasseuse de déserteur fit avancer sa lance, dans un frottement métallique pour atteindre tout de même son objectif. Kaito esquiva un mouvement, mais ne put éviter une nouvelle blessure.

Après quelques échanges de coup, ils reprenaient chacun une certaine distance. La proie essayait de trouver une faille à exploiter, la chasseuse s'amusait d'un combat devenu passionnant, n'était pas presser d'en finir finalement.

Lui laisser croire qu'il peut encore gagner et puis seulement donner le coup final.

Miharu feinta de perdre l'équilibre, en glissant légèrement sur une tuile. Kaito saisit l'occasion pour sauter, lame de sabre devant lui avant d'empaler Miharu.

La chasseuse mit un genou sur le toit, saisi à deux mains sa lance pour intercepter la lame. Elle joua alors sur la surprise pour, d'un enchaînement de mouvement habile, désarmé son adversaire. Le sabre alla sa planter plus bas en plein milieu de la rue faisant sursauter un passant au passage.

Dernier geste désespéré, le déserteur essaya de continuer à défendre sa vie en tentant d'en venir au taijutsu. Avant qu'un seul coup n'atteigne la personne masquée, sa lance le transperça de part en part. Il eut un dernier hoquet de surprise.

Kisame n'était pas difficile, autant prendre n'importe qui et qu'ils en finissent avec ce pari. N'importe qui pourrait suffire non ? Ce n'était pas ce que devait penser Deidara.

Voilà une demi-heure qu'il parcourait les rues, sans qu'elle ne semble rien trouver d'intéressant.

Il allait en faire la remarqua quand ils furent accoster par deux personnes, possèdent chacun deux katanas à leurs ceintures.

Kisame ne fit ni attention à ce qu'ils dirent (apparemment on leur interdisait le passage) ni qu'il se trouvait devant une villa.

"Tss... ils ont l'air faible." Dit Deidara avec une légère moue. "Un chacun ou..."

"Je vais commencer mes brouillons." Répondit simplement Kisame avec un regard traduisant une envie de sang.

---------------

"Je comprends parfaitement que tu ne supportes pas ton coéquipier. Toute fois ce n'est pas une raison pour l'envoyer prendre celui des autres."

Itachi regarda droit dans les yeux Sasori, comme a chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient à proximité, une certaine tension pouvait se sentir. "Je n'ai pas envoyé Kisame, il est assez grand pour prendre ses propres décisions." Répondit-il au marionnettiste.

"Parce que tu n'y es vraiment pour rien ? Permet moi d'en douter."

"Tu ne serais pas..."

"Je ne suis pas jaloux." Acheva sasori d'un ton catégorique.

"J'allais dire inquiet mais jaloux convient aussi."

------------------

"N'oublie pas la raison de notre venue ici, que se soit du grand art, ouais."

Kisame était à peu près sur d'avoir détecté 80 pour cent de sarcasme dans la phrase de Deidara. La meilleure revanche serait de l'impressionner en mettant en pratique son idée sur ses deux pseudos ninjas. D'accord, c'était peut-être mission impossible.

Deidara s'éloigna de Kisame pour lui laisser un peu d'espace et alla s'installer sur les marches menant à la villa.

Suiton Suijinheki

Il entoura d'abord les ennemis d'un mince filet d'eau. Ce serait ennuyant s'ils essayaient de s'échapper. Et déploya sa fameuse Samehada , il se disait que le sang mélangé à son suiton serait plus harmonieux , beau à voir . En réalité, les brouillons étaient là pour çà non , Il testerait certaines choses et s'en tiendrait au commentaire de son professeur du jour pour voir s'il était dans le bon ou non.

Il donna un grand coup de samehada à l'horizontal pour toucher ses deux ennemis en même temps et vers le ventre le sang giclerait alors sur sa technique suiton. Dans cette frénésie il ne put sentir s'il avait touché ses ennemis puis l'explosion de la vague suiton provoqué par ses soins cachait toute vue et il fallait donc attendre qu'elle s'estompe .

Pour un premier essai, il trouvait son art très joli.

------------------

Miharu poussa un soupir. Elle venait de tuer un déserteur sans aucune valeur. Kaito n'appartenait à aucun clan, n'avait aucun technique héréditaire. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire brûler le corps pour qu'il n'en reste aucune trace.

Ne jamais attaquer quelqu'un sans s'être renseigné avant... encore un conseil qu'elle avait oublié.

Elle hésitait à retourner vers la villa, peut-être était-il sur le point de rejoindre des renforts plus 'utile'. Miharu bâcla quelque peu le travail d'élimination de cadavre. Elle voulait avoir le cœur net.

C'est à ce moment là qu'une explosion provenant justement de la villa lui fit accélérer le pas. Arriver près du bâtiment, elle se fit plus discrète. La prudence était de mise.

Elle assista alors au spectacle de deux inconnus devant deux cadavres. Non un cadavre, malgré le sang, elle pouvait encore en voir un bouger. Il ne restait presque plus rien des murets proches des escaliers menant au bâtiment.

miharu n'en crut tout d'abord pas ses yeux, elle consulta son livre de référence plusieurs fois. C'était trop beau. Ils ne portaient pas leur bandeau mais elle était certaine qu'ils s'agissaient de 2 déserteurs figurant dans le fameux bingo Book.

Elle qui avait toujours rêvé d'en ramener un cadavre, son rêve était à portée de main maintenant.

La chasseuse de déserteur freina son enthousiasme, il fallait être doublement prudent avec ses deux là. Une erreur et elle y laisserait certainement sa vie.

Essayons de récolter suffisamment de renseignement. pensa-t-elle. D'après la scène, l'un utilisait des techniques Suiton, ce devait certainement être le déserteur de Kiri. Mais l'explosion aurait très bien pu provenir de cartes explosives.

Miharu avait toujours tendance à brûler les étapes. Elle malaxa rapidement son chakkra et commença à composer les sceaux de son jutsu.

-----------------

Un silence d'or régnait depuis la petite discussion entre Itachi et Sasori. Chacun se doutait que de briser ce silence signifierait avouer une inquiétude. Ayant tous les deux assez d'amour propre pour ne pas en arriver là, chacun faisait mine d'être plongé dans une occupation diverse.

"Avec leurs caractères... ils vont sûrement s'entretuer." Dit à mi-voix Sasori comme s'il commentait une manipulation qu'il effectuait à Hiruko.

"Très probable." Répondit sur le même ton l'Uchiha en tournant la page de son livre.

"Cela prendrait plus de temps pour extraire les démons s'ils venaient à mourir." Voyant qu'itachi ne semblait pas réagir à cette observation pourtant logique, il décida de trouver un autre argument. "Et puis... on devra faire équipe."

Pour toute réponse, itachi ferma son livre dans un bruit sec et se leva.

----------------

"Discret. Tu ne dois pas connaître la signification de ce mot, Kisame."

"Je te signale que c'est TON explosion qui a provoqué tout çà." Dit kisame en pointant Deidara du doigt.

"Il fallait bien que je le fasse, ouais. Sinon tu n'aurais pas trouvé tout seul la touche finale."

Il allait répondre quelque chose de vraiment cinglant quand il fut interrompu par les murmures du ninja mourrant. L'autre étant éparpillé un peu partout à cause de l'explosion de deidara.

"Comment pouvez vous faire ça sans même une goutte de chakkra!" Gémit le ninja d'un air pâle et horrifié.

"Mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte comme bêtise..." commença Kisame et pour se prouver que le mourrant avait tord, il essaya aussitôt de malaxer du chakkra pour lui prouver son idiotie. C'est alors qu'il constata qu'il ne sentait plus son chakkra. Ce n'était pas comme avec son grand sabre, son chakkra n'avait pas été absorbé. C'était plutôt l'impression qu'il n'existait plus. Et pourtant Kisame n'avait pas le moindre mal à lancer ses attaques. Il y avait de quoi se poser des questions.

Intrigué, il se tourna vers Deidara.

"J'ai çà aussi, ouais. Du genjutsu ?" Répondit-elle à l'interrogation silencieuse de Kisame.

De sa cachette, Miharu eut un sourire, invisible à cause du masque.

A suivre...


	7. Masque brisé

**Sous le regard de la lune rouge**

_**Chapitre sept : Masque brisé**_

Quand elle avait préparée son jutsu, Miharu pensait gagner un avantage. Privé de notion par rapport à leur chakkra, les chances d'erreur dans les techniques adversaires avaient augmenté. Ou au moins, sa technique déstabilisera les ennemis. Sur ce dernier point, elle avait entièrement tord, hélas.

Elle avait du mal à y croire… Camouflée sur le toit, elle voyait les deux déserteurs discuter tranquillement comme si rien n'avait changé.

Voir ses deux prochaines proies l'ignorer aussi royalement irrita quelque peu la chasseuse de déserteurs.

Peut-être que c'était parce qu'elle avait imaginée cette scène des dizaines de fois. Le jour où elle combattrait des criminels classés S. Peut-être était ce pour cela qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction.

Miharu prit une grande respiration pour se calmer. Elle ne devait commettre aucune erreur et sous le coup de la colère, on pouvait en commettre des milliers. Si ses adversaires l'ignorent, ignorent sa technique… très bien… elle prendrait les devants voilà tout.

Elle resserra sa prise sur sa lance, ne quittant pas un seul instant ses cibles des yeux.

Plus bas de la position de Miharu, un vrai débat suivait son cours.

"Hum, il doit être plutôt fort pour faire un jutsu de ce niveau."

"Pff, du moment qu'on peut faire nos jutsus. Çà n'a servit à rien." Répondit kisame. Il regarda les environs. " Tient et si tu préparais un beau feu d'artifice pour le faire sortir de sa cachette en explosant les environs ?"

"Tu es sourd ou quoi ? Ce n'est pas en explosant les environs qu'on sera discret."

"Tu avoueras qu'après çà." Il désigna les dégâts causés par l'explosion. "On est plus a un boum de plus ou de moins."

"Ah... comme c'est pratique d'accuser les autres, ouais."

"Je n'accuse pas, je constate... que ses murs étaient parfaitement en état quand j'ai terminé mon attaque."

"Hé, on est quand même dans un jutsu 'ennemi' dont on ignore tout ouais..." commença Deidara comme si elle se rappelait tout un coup de quelque chose.

"N'essaye pas de changer de conversation." Coupa kisame en haussant un peu le ton.

"Quelle conversation ?" Questionna Deidara en jouant la carte de l'ignorance feinte.

"Celle qu'on a là, maintenant. Déjà qu'au départ je disais que ce n'était pas très sportif d'avoir achever mes adversaires puis je ne sais pas comment on est arriver à parler de discrétion ou non."

"Et bientôt la conversation va tourner autour de qui va tuer le mystérieux adversaire, ouais."

Kisame allait encore reprocher du changement de conversation mais... "Très bonne question." Bref moment de réflexion. "Comme à la base, c'est pour m'entraîner qu'on est venu, il semble logique que..."

"Hum, s'il est vraiment fort je m'y mettrais peut-être aussi, ouais."

"Bah, il ne doit pas être très fort, peut-être a-t-il fait se jutsu juste pour couvrir sa fuite." Rattrapa Kisame pour désintéresser Deidara. Pour une fois qu'il y avait un bon adversaire dans ce village sans ninja puissant... Il manquerait plus que le combat lui passe sous le nez.

"S'il est si faible, tu ne m'en voudras pas trop de m'en occuper alors ?" Demanda sous un ton faussement doux Deidara avec un sourire.

A court d'argument devant une réplique auquel il ne s'attendait pas, Kisame fut sauver par une voix venant du haut.

"Je vais vous départager, vous n'avez qu'à mourir gentiment tous les deux." Déclara Miharu en se laissant tomber de sa cachette.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi ne fit aucun commentaire. Pourtant en voyant Sasori 'revêtir' sa marionnette Hiruko, il y avait de quoi faire.

Le déserteur de Konoha et celui de suna se toisèrent encore avant de commencer à se mettre en route. Une coopération allait être difficile sinon impossible. L'Uchiha commençait même à se demander pourquoi il acceptait d'aller à Nami récupérer leurs coéquipiers. Ils étaient assez grand pour aller quelque part non ?

L'organisation avait enfin commencée à bouger, pourtant son rôle restait plus ou moins le même. Zetsu, camouflé, observait les alentours de la grotte. Après l'extraction du premier Yuma, il avait renseigné une équipe de l'Akatsuki sur l'emplacement d'un autre. Une autre équipe était déjà partie récupérer le deuxième démon. En attendant leur retour, il devait surveiller qu'aucun inconnu ne s'aventurerait près de leur repère.

Zetsu avait vu assez de chose pour ne s'étonner de rien. Même pas du départ de Deidara et Kisame pour une destination inconnue. Alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais fait équipe jusqu'alors. Du moment qu'il ne faisait rien qui aille à l'encontre de l'objectif de l'organisation….

Toute fois en voyant en ce moment, Sasori et Itachi sortirent, il commençait à se demander ce qu'il se passait. Certes, un duo Deidara et Kisame pouvait sembler étrange. Mais Sasori et Itachi qui avait toujours eu des rapports tendu…

Il y avait de quoi se poser des questions.

Itachi savait au moins une chose, le voyage serait parfaitement silencieux. Ce n'était pas le marionnettiste qui allait lui faire la conversation et encore moins parler de chose insensé comme l'aurait fait Kisame.

Dire que tout cela avait commencé à cause d'un pari.

A travers son sharingan, Itachi devina qu'ils allaient bientôt avoir de la compagnie alors qu'ils sortaient de la grotte. Il poussa un faible soupir. Il ne manquait plus que lui.

" Beaucoup de membres on quitter le repère ces derniers temps. " Commença zetsu en commençant à sortir de l'arbre le plus proche. " Mais vous… ce n'est certainement pas pour la capture de yuma n'est-ce pas ? "

" On ne peut rien te cacher Zetsu. " Répondit sasori à travers sa marionnette.

" Et pouvons-nous connaître le motif de votre petite excursion alors ? "

" Ce serait trop long à raconter. Et beaucoup trop absurde pour que tu nous croies. Dragon noir n'aurait plus confiance pour te charger de nous interroger ? " Observa l'Uchiha.

Zetsu marqua une pause. " Il n'est pas au courant. Pas encore. En tout cas ce n'est pas lui qui me demande de vous interroger. "

" Bien. Tout çà sera vite régler. Aussi il n'a peut-être pas besoin de savoir. " Suggéra Itachi. Et sans attendre d'avantage, Itachi reprit sa route suivit par sasori. Comme s'ils avaient du temps à perdre à parler avec Zetsu. Celui-ci les regarda partir sans dire un mot avant de se fondre à nouveau avec l'arbre.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loin de tout çà, à Nami no kuni, un combat se préparait.

Miharu pensa soudain qu'elle avait fait une erreur en s'avançant devant ses deux ennemis. Elle en avait deux à combattre. Si elle attaquait un au corps à corps, elle serait sans défense fasse aux attaques de l'autre. Le jeu allait être serré mais elle croyait que tout était encore jouable. Et puis, il en valait largement la chandelle.

" Oh, oh. Mourir gentiment. Elle a de l'humour. " Le regard de Kisame se durcit. " A qui crois-tu parler, petite ? "

Ils n'étaient plus séparés que par la distance de la lance. Miharu avait les nerfs à vif, les muscles tendus, prête à agir au moindre signe annonçant une attaque. Elle ne répondit pas.

Au lieu d'attaquer, Kisame se détourna de la chasseuse pour s'adresser à la déserteuse d'Iwa. " Deidara, au lieu de se départager pour savoir qui la tue que penses-tu d'une… co-œuvre ? "

" Hum, pourquoi pas, ouais. " S'il arrêtait de créer, l'artiste se met à rouiller. Il tardait à Deidara de commencer. Sa main alla déjà vers sa sacoche ouverte contenant son argile.

" Alors son sort est décidé. " Le déserteur de Kiri fixa de nouveau Miharu d'un regard qui glaça le sang de la chasseuse.

Et la bataille commença.

Kisame fonça vers Miharu en tenant fermement sa Samehada d'une main. Instinctivement, la chasseuse recula en tenant sa lance pour que la pointe aille à la rencontre de l'étrange sabre. Pendant ce temps, deidara créer un oiseau. Elle composa un sceau pour l'agrandir. Il était assez grand pour la transporter. Bien que l'oiseau aurait dû être plus grand mais à cause du jutsu de Miharu, toujours actif, elle n'avait pas su doser le chakkra.

"C'est vrai qu'un grand oiseau, c'est beaucoup plus discret." Commenta kisame alors qu'il écarta la lance de Miharu avec sa lame.

"Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de remettre çà sur le tapis." Deidara monta sur sa création qui commença aussitôt à battre des ailes. "Et puis qui as dit qu'on n'était plus à un boum prêt ?"

"Ah oui j'avais oublié." Il eut un petit sourire tout en réattaquant Miharu. Jugeant vite ses chances, Miharu put permuter de justesse pour éviter d'être tranchée par la lame de Kisame.

"Ne pars pas déjà, toi." Dit la chasseuse en courant vers l'oiseau de Deidara. L'oiseau se trouvait déjà au niveau des toits aussi Miharu du planter sa lance dans un mur pour s'en servir de perche. Elle put alors atterrir sur l'oiseau, face à Deidara.

Le masque de Miharu cachait son sourire triomphant. Un sourire qui aurait pu s'affaiblir en voyant que son adversaire ne semblait pas plus perturbé que cela et affichait même un sourire confiant.

"Tant de bonne volonté pour se faire tuer. C'est touchant, ouais."

L'arme de Miharu était rester planter dans le mur après son saut. Mais la chasseuse de Kiri se disait que son adversaire devait être faible en taijutsu pour avoir essayer de mettre directement une distance via l'oiseau.

Pendant ce temps, Kisame, rester au sol, se concentrait sur sa technique.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il fallait être réalise. En arrivant à Nami no kuni, ils pouvaient s'attendre à tout et n'importe quoi. Le village ne pouvait tout bonnement plus exister, ils en seraient parfaitement capables. Surtout connaissant un certain jutsu de Deidara.

Pour l'instant, le brouillard ne permettait pas encore de distinguer le village. Le pont était encore en un seul morceau, c'était déjà un point positif.

Techniquement, ils devraient faire confiance à leurs coéquipiers. Mais c'était justement parce qu'ils les connaissaient que Sasori et Itachi se rendaient au pays des vagues.

Une chose était certaine, une fois arriver, ils les repéraient facilement.

Tandis qu'ils sortaient du brouillard, les déserteurs se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient tord. Ce qui était assez rare pour être souligné.

L'entrer du village en tout cas n'avait aucun dommage, aucune foule paniquée, aucun nuage de fumée visible. Un calme plat.

"On c'est peut-être inquiété pour rien."

"Parle pour toi s'il te plaît." souligna l'Uchiha. "Je ne suis pas du tout inquiet."

"Ah non ? Alors pourquoi es-tu venu ?"

"..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dans la villa, les ninjas encore présent étaient loin de se tourner les pouces. Bien qu'ils étaient loin de saisir la situation.

Pourtant la journée avait commencée comme n'importe quelle autre journée. Jusqu'au moment ou un de leurs partenaires se fait pourchasser par une mystérieuse personne masquée puis l'arrivée de deux autres inconnus massacrant tout sur leur passage. L'expression 'Tout sur leur passage' était peut-être exagéré vu que c'était les gardes qui les avaient interpellés en premier.

Les ninjas n'ayant pas pris la fuit s'étaient rassemblé dans la villa pour tenir une sorte de réunion au sommet.

"Les gars, l'heure est grave. On est attaquer."

"Pas vraiment... pour l'instant, ils ne s'en prennent pas à nous." Nota un ninja avec une balafre en forme de croix à la joue.

Sa remarque fut immédiatement étouffée par celui qui avait ouvert le débat. "Nous devons faire quelque chose."

"Quoi ? Nous battre ?"

"Bien sûr, on ne peut pas rester là sans rien faire !"

"Bin vas-y toi. Mais personne ne te suivra. Ce serait nous envoyez à la mort et je n'ai pas l'âme d'un vent divin désolé."

Cette dernière phrase fut ponctuée par les approbations des autres.

"Très bien, bande de lâche. Je vais y aller." Il se leva et marcha vers la sortie. Il s'arrêta à deux pas de la porte. Une goutte de sueur glissa le long de son visage.

Il ne trouva jamais le courage de la franchir.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tsss, le taijutsu est tellement vulgaire. Il manque de créativité, ouais."

Miharu regrettait à présent de ne pas avoir garder sa lance lors de son saut. Elle n'avait pas pensé que d'être sur quelque chose d'instable, a savoir le dos d'un oiseau censé être pour une seule personne en train de faire du surplace dans les airs, rendait ses techniques taijutsu tout aussi instable.

Deidara porta de nouveau sa main à sa sacoche, Miharu essaye de l'en empêcher avec un coup de poing mais un battement d'aile de la création d'argile lui fit manquer de perdre l'équilibre. Et deidara n'eut qu'un pas à faire pour esquiver le coup. Bien sûr, elle était plus habituée au mouvement de l'oiseau que la chasseuse de déserteur.

Miharu essaya d'enchaîner tout de suite avec un coup de pied mais Deidara se baissa juste a temps pour l'éviter.

"J'espère que tu es bien accrochée."

C'est alors que l'oiseau se retourna brusquement, à peine la phrase de Deidara finie. Les faisant tomber toutes les deux.

L'oiseau revint immédiatement reprendre sa créatrice alors que Miharu se retrouvait sans prise et tombait inévitablement dans le vide.

Elle n'avait plus de temps pour composer des sceaux. Du coin de l'œil, elle put voir sa lance toujours plantée contre le mur. Elle tendit désespérément la main vers son arme pour pouvoir arrêter sa chute grâce à cela.

L'eau commença à se dresser sur le sol. Concentrer sur son jutsu pour ne pas le manquer, Kisame ne perdait toute fois pas une miette du combat.

"Ah, laisse-en un peu pour les autres." Dit-il à Deidara qui venait de reprendre pied sur sa monture.

"Attrape plutôt çà au lieu de dire des bêtises." La déserteuse d'Iwa no kuni lança sa nouvelle création vers Kisame qui l'attrapa au vol.

Il eut une petite moue dubitative en voyant la 'création' qu'il tenait. Si c'était çà de l'art, il n'y comprendrait jamais rien. Le truc ressemblait vaguement à une larve. Sauf que la chose avait des ailes rondes d'insectes et des petites pattes qu'il serait plus juste d'appeler des crochets. L'autre se terminait par une espèce de nageoire. Très bizarre donc.

Enfin, il n'allait pas chipoter. Elle avait fait sa partie de travail, à lui de réussir la sienne.

Tandis que Miharu s'était rattrapée in extremis à sa lance pour éviter une chute probablement mortelle, Kisame finissait son clone aqueux. Alors que le clone était encore vague, il plaça la bombe de Deidara à l'intérieur.

"Et c'est partit." Souffla-t-il. Aussitôt, il composa de nouveau sceau. Jugeant au maximum son chakkra pour éviter de rater. Il n'avait pas peur dans gaspiller car il en avait une assez grosse quantité.

Miharu se laissa tomber, n'oubliant surtout pas de récupérer sa lance cette fois. La situation devenait de plus en plus désavantageuse pour elle. Son premier jutsu n'avait l'air de ne déranger aucunement les adversaires. Autant dire qu'elle avait utilisée du chakkra pour rien.

Même en isolant un d'eux, elle n'avait pas réussit à gagner.

Le brouillard naissant soudainement vint la distraire de ses pensées.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iori avait courut aussi vite que possible. Il devait faire quelque chose et alors qu'il approchait de la villa, il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il pourrait faire. L'inconnue devait certainement y être si elle cherchait les hommes de Gato.

Plus que deux croisements et il y était. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Il pensait à son ami portant le nom du pont du village. Si seulement il était là.

Mais il n'était pas là, Iori devra se débrouiller comme un grand.

Lui aussi pouvait être un héros après tout.

Il s'arrêta net quand il arriva dans la rue où se trouvait la villa. Normalement en tout cas car il ne voyait plus rien. Un épais brouillard régnait sur la rue. Sur la rue uniquement. Iori ne pouvait plus rien voir. Même pas ses pieds en baissant la tête, même pas le sol. Rien.

Il hésita à avancer vers l'inconnu mais il lui était impossible de revenir en arrière. Le brouillard c'était refermé sur lui.

Le petit garçon avala sa salive et avança.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Que mijotaient-ils ?

Miharu croyait que si elle ne pouvait plus les distinguer, il en était de même pour eux. Sauf peut-être celle se trouvant sur l'oiseau. Peut-être que de là-haut on pouvait distinguer quelque chose.

Elle ne se risqua pas à bouger, et restait en alerte. Les mains crispées sur sa lance.

L'attente était insupportable. Il devait certainement s'agir d'un piège.

Soudain, le brouillard semble disparaître petit à petit. L'ennemi était à court de chakkra ? Miharu l'espérait mais il ne fallait pas être imprudent.

Elle distingua une silhouette, la chasseuse brandit sa lance. Mais elle se rendit alors compte qu'il s'agit seulement d'un enfant.

L'enfant lui disait quelque chose mais elle n'avait pas le temps pour se rafraîchir la mémoire.

Déjà, une nouvelle silhouette apparut dans le brouillard. Cette fois, elle était certaine qu'il s'agissait d'un des déserteurs.

Le gosse risquait d'être pris dans l'attaque. Cela lui était égal. Elle n'était pas une justicière. Elle n'était pas du genre à aider les autres.

Elle fonça se plaça pour attaquer l'ennemi dans le dos avant que le brouillard ne soit totalement lever.

A mi-chemin, le brouillard fut totalement soufflé par le vent provoqué par l'explosion.

Le clone aqueux explosa sous le coup d'une bombe qui c'était probablement trouvé à l'intérieur. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'une carte explosive.

Ce n'avait pas d'importance, Miharu avait compris. Son sang se glaça à nouveau.

Les gouttes composant le clone était propulser à une telle vitesse qu'elles devenaient aussi pointues que des aiguilles.

Aucun coin de la rue ne sera épargné. Le gosse allait sûrement y passer. Bah, qu'il meurt, çà lui était égale. Elle devait se protéger, elle !

Si elle s'en fichait alors pourquoi était-elle en train de courir vers le garçon ?

Iori vit ce qui ressemblait beaucoup à des aiguilles se ruer sur lui. Il mit les mains devant son visage bien qu'il savait le geste vain. Il retenu un cri de terreur. Il ferma les yeux.

Mais rien ne se passa.

Il sentit une main l'agripper. C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait clairement dire.

Puis il entendit quelque chose se briser.

Toujours terrifié, il osa tout de même ouvrir lentement les yeux. Pour voir des morceaux de masque tombé sur le sol dans des petits bruits secs.

Fixant bêtement le sol, il vit aussi du sang coulé. Un sang qui n'était pas le sien puisqu'il n'était pas blesser.

Iori n'osa pas relever la tête pour voir d'où venait ce sang. Vérifier si son sauveur était encore vivant ou non. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard du sol.

A suivre...


	8. Le mangeur de pêché

**Sous le regard de la lune rouge**

_**Chapitre huit: Le mangeur de pêché**_

Le peu de brouillard qu'il restait avait maintenant complètement disparu. Le masque était complètement tombé. Seul le sang ne cessait de couler.

"Est-ce...que çà va ?"

Cette phrase à moitié soufflée eut l'effet d'une décharge électrique sur Iori. Il sursauta et put enfin se détacher du masque brisé pour remontrer lentement son regard vers Miharu.

Il put alors voir l'ampleur de dégât et du faire un effort pour ne pas replonger les yeux vers le sol. Il se força à faire quelque chose ressemblant à un sourire mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le faire tremblant et mal assuré. Il ne pouvait ouvrir la bouche pour formuler sa réponse, il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Alors il hocha doucement la tête. Non, lui, il n'était pas blessé.

Maintenant que le masque n'était plus là, il pouvait enfin voir le visage de celle l'ayant sauvé. Du moins ce qu'il pouvait en voir. Toute une partie du visage de la chasseuse de déserteur était masquée par le sang. Son oeil gauche restait fermé mais Iori pouvait deviner aux traces laissées par l'attaque qu'il ne s'ouvrirait sûrement plus jamais. Les vêtements étaient plus rouges que de leur couleur d'origine. Le tissu était déchiré en forme de petit trou, signe que les aiguilles l'avaient transpercé à cet endroit.

"Ah ah, tu fais vraiment pitié maintenant." Commenta Kisame en regardant le résultat.

Miharu se retourna alors pour faire face aux deux membres de l'akatsuki. Ses jambes tremblaient, seule sa volonté lui permettait encore de tenir debout. La moitié de son univers était réduit au noir le plus total. Elle ne pouvait voir que le déserteur de Kiri.

"Gamin... sauve-toi." Dit-elle avec difficulté à Iori. Il fallut à l'enfant quelques secondes avant de réaliser vraiment ce qu'elle disait.

"Mais, et toi ?"

"Moi..." Miharu passa une main hésitante vers la part d'obscurité pour essuyer le sang. "...Moi... J'ai des...déserteurs... à tuer."

Iori esquissa un pas en arrière. Soudainement il lui semblait qu'une autre image se calquait à la réalité. Il lui semblait revoir celui qu'il considérait comme son père, alors que Gato l'exécutait pour servir d'exemple. Son sourire. Ses derniers mots.

La situation était exactement pareille. Il était relégué au rôle de simple spectateur. Serrant les poings, il maudit en silence sa faiblesse.

Il ne pouvait rien faire. Encore une fois, il dépendait de quelqu'un pour avoir la vie sauve.

Sachant le combat gagné d'avance, Deidara descendu de son oiseau. Le laissant tout de même à portée au cas où, on n'était jamais à l'abri d'un imprévu après tout.

"Pour un travail d'équipe le résultat est plutôt satisfaisant."

"Ma contribution y est pour beaucoup, ouais." Dit-elle avec un sourire satisfait.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! Les clones aqueux sont beaucoup plus difficiles à réaliser que de vulgaires petites bombes avec une certaine forme." Répliqua Kisame en se tournant vers Deidara.

"Hum puisque c'est si rapide. Pourquoi n'essayerais-tu pas d'en faire de ses fameuses petites bombes avec certaines formes ? Créer quelques choses de complètement imaginaire est très différent que de créer une simple réplique de soi. C'est beaucoup plus subtil, ouais." Nota Deidara.

"C'est cela oui... Les bombes ont toujours été les choses les plus subtils du monde. Tout le monde le sait."

"Ah, ne recommence pas avec la discrétion et compagnie." La déserteuse d'Iwa poussa un soupir en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Je n'ai pas lancé le sujet mais puisque tu en parles..." Kisame eut un mince sourire en voyant la conversation tournée à son avantage.

Mais il y avait toujours une gêneuse encore vivante. Autant mettre certaine chose de côté. "Bah, on en reparlera après le combat."

"En admettant qu'il y ait une ébauche de combat dans ce qui va suivre, ouais."

"Pour une fois, je suis tout à fait d'accord."

Et leurs attentions se concentrèrent de nouveau vers Miharu.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arrivé à ce point, il était hors de question de rebrousser chemin.

"Comme je la connais, on ne tardera pas à savoir leur position." D'ailleurs était-ce son imagination qui lui jouait des tours ou alors Sasori avait bien entre aperçu un des oiseaux d'argile de Deidara un bref moment ? L'oiseau ayant vite disparu, il ne pouvait confirmer pour l'instant.

"Quelle confiance. .." nota Itachi. Ils étaient à présent dans le village en lui-même cherchant un signe particulier ou plutôt tout dégât pouvant indiquer la route prise par leurs coéquipiers.

"A ce sujet, tu es mal placer pour faire une quelconque remarque."

" … " Itachi fixa le marionnettiste ou plutôt Hiruko puisque le vrai visage du membre de l'akatsuki était totalement masqué par la marionnette. Il allait faire remarquer que contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, il n'avait aucune responsabilité dans la situation actuelle mais il se retourna finalement en reprenant sa marche. " Continuons. " Dit-il simplement.

Après avoir traversé un quart du village plus ou moins, ils eurent tout le loisir de constater qu'ils avaient finalement raison. Des habitants allaient dans la direction opposée à la leur plus ou moins vite selon le rythme de chacun. Tous avec la même peur marquée sur le visage. Tracer une ligne rouge sur le sol jusqu'à eux, aurait donné exactement le même effet. Itachi se permit un soupir. Quelqu'un lui aurait dit qu'il s'agissait d'un soupir de soulagement, il l'aurait nié de façon catégorique.

" Allons-y. " Itachi flanqua en même temps que cette phrase, un violent coup du tranchant de sa main à un pickpocket ayant eut l'audace d'essayer de le dépouiller en profitant du chaos au alentour. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour profiter de n'importe quelle situation. Seulement le voleur avait eu la malchance de tomber sur le déserteur de Konoha. Itachi étant trop pressé d'en finir, le voleur ne payera pas l'audace de sa vie mais était partit pour faire un très, très long sommeil.

Laissant le corps évanoui derrière eux, Itachi et Sasori accélérèrent le pas vers le lieu où tout semblait indiquer qu'un combat se déroulait.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Iori avait suffisamment reculé pour ne pas gêner le combat mais il n'était pas décidé à tourner le dos définitivement à la rue pour aller se mettre à l'abri. Il avait l'impression que s'il partait quelque chose de grave allait arriver. Mais il réalisait aussi que de rester ainsi n'aidait personne. Qui était ses personnes que Miharu attaquaient ? Pourquoi étaient-ils venu ici ? La situation devenait compliquée et bien que la chasseuse de déserteur soit mal partie, il espérait qu'elle remporte se combat.

Sa survie en dépendra sûrement. La scène avait pour lui un horrible goût de déjà vu. Il repensait à la mort d'un héros, il repensait au combat contre la bande de Gato. Ce n'était pas faute de vouloir d'être utile… alors pourquoi n'y arrivait-il toujours pas ? Pourquoi était-il encore une fois un poids pour quelqu'un d'autre ?

Il tremblotait doucement, non de peur mais de colère. De la colère envers lui-même. Il y avait aussi une détermination nouvelle qui venait de naître. Non, pas cette fois. Cette fois-ci, il allait être utile. Il allait l'aider. Même si le geste ne sert pas à grand chose, même s'ils perdent le combat. Rien qu'un geste, rien que l'aider un peu. Aider la personne qui l'avait sauvé en risquant sa vie.

Avec l'espoir que lorsqu'un ami reviendra à Nami pour lui rendre visite, il lui dira : Naruto moi aussi je suis devenu un héros. Tu avais raison, les héros existent encore.

C'est en réfléchissant à tout cela qu'Iori arrêta de reculer et marcha droit devant lui. Droit vers le combat. Pour faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir. C'était peut-être bien peu… Toutefois il était décidé à ne plus regarder. Décider à agir.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flash back

Kiri no kuni, 3 ans plus tôt.

Miharu venait de choisir son arme. Elle avait quelque difficulté avec la lance et pourtant c'était ce qu'elle avait choisi. Elle s'entraînait jusqu'à tard dans la nuit pour arriver à maîtriser cette nouvelle façon de combattre.

" Pourquoi as-tu choisis cette arme alors qu'elle est celle avec laquelle tu as le moins de talent ? " Lui demanda son senpai.

" Parce que ce n'est pas en choisissant la facilitée que je battrais un criminel du Bingo book. " Elle venait de devenir chasseuse de déserteur et c'était déjà son rêve. Elle l'était même devenue pour atteindre son but.

Senpai avait sourit puis regarda la Lune d'un air pensif.

" Miharu, pourquoi veux-tu tellement battre un criminel classé S ? "

Depuis qu'elle avait commencé, elle avait toujours eu un profond respect pour son senpai, et elle ne refusait jamais de répondre à une de ses questions. Mais là… Elle préférait garder le silence.

Voyant cela, il sourit de nouveau. " Je comprends. "

Après un silence durant lequel Miharu eut le temps de faire quelques enchaînements, il reprit la parole.

" Tu es déterminée, c'est une bonne chose. Tu y arriveras sûrement un jour. "

La jeune fille rougit un peu, fière d'avoir eu en quelque sorte l'approbation de quelqu'un qu'elle respectait.

" Je vais te donner un petit coup de pouce. "

" Senpai, merci mais j'aimerais y arriver par moi-même. "

" Je le sais. C'est juste au cas où tu croiserais un de ses ninjas avant l'heure. Ce jutsu est inspiré d'une vieille légende de notre village. Elle a été classée interdite presque aussitôt. Aussi ne l'utilise vraiment que lorsque tu n'as pas d'autre choix. "

" Je vous le jure sur ma vie. " Dit-elle avec enthousiasme et curiosité. Une technique interdite… De quoi pouvait-il s'agir ?

Fin du flash back

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C'est donc çà un ninja déserteur classé S. pensa Miharu alors qu'elle perdait lentement mais sûrement. Maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi ils avaient ignoré son premier jutsu. La différence était tellement évidente qu'elle se demandait par quelle folie elle les avait provoqués.

Même maintenant, tout donnait l'impression qu'ils allaient la faire mourir à petit feu. Elle n'avait plus qu'un adversaire, d'ailleurs l'autre déserteur se tenait toujours dans son angle mort. Il n'utilisait plus de jutsu. C'était du combat purement au corps à corps.

C'était un massacre à sens unique et cela lui faisait encore plus mal de le reconnaître que ses blessures.

L'arme de Kisame fondit sur son côté droit, elle esquiva de justesse mais la lame spéciale eut tout de même le temps de lui égratignée la peau. Elle sentit alors un choc du côté de son oeil mort venant d'un coup de poing. Déséquilibré par l'esquive, le coup la fit tomber sur le côté. Où elle fut de nouveau accueillit par la lame. Miharu mit ses deux avants bras pour se protéger assez d'un coup qui aurait pu être mortelle vu son état.

Kisame arrêta soudainement sa lame alors qu'il se faisait une joie de déchiquetée la peau de son adversaire. Un vulgaire caillou lancé en plein sur son bandeau l'avait distrait.

"Qui ose..." commença-il en balayant la rue. Il vit alors le garçon de tout à l'heure, encore un caillou dans une de ses mains. "Tu es encore là, toi ?"

"Sauve-toi... idiot." Dit Miharu sans se retourner vers l'enfant. Elle n'avait pas besoin de regarder pour deviner qu'il s'agissait de lui.

"Je ne fuirai plus." Iori essaya de se donner un air décidé mais il était difficile de faire cela face au regard glacé de Kisame. Il lança le deuxième caillou pour se donner courage, il fut rapidement balayé d'un revers de main.

Deidara rigola. "Quel ennuyant insecte, ouais."

"Tu t'en occupes ?" Non pas que le garçon le gêne, il n'aime pas les interruptions, c'est tout.

"Hum, il semblait que comme c'était pour toi qu'on était ici..."

"Tss, tu t'en souviens quand cela t'arrange." Marmonna Kisame. Sans attendre de réponse de la déserteuse, il lança à Iori. "J'espère pour toi que tu sais faire autre chose que de lancer des cailloux."

Trop tard pour reculer. Pourtant, il devait l'avouer, son courage avait fondu comme neige au soleil lorsque Kisame lui parla. Iori se mordit les lèvres. Non, il ne devait plus fuir. Ou était passer sa belle résolution ? Il devait s'y tenir.

Lançant un cri qui se voulait être un cri de guerre, il courut, tête la première, vers l'ennemi. Miharu l'attrapa par le col de son vêtement et l'écarta juste à temps pour lui éviter d'être découper en deux.

"Si tu veux être utile, deviens mon oeil gauche." Lui souffla la chasseuse. Iori acquiesça avec un faible sourire.

Malgré cela, le combat tournait très clairement à leur désavantage. Il fallait croire que toute la bonne volonté et les efforts du monde ne suffisaient pas parfois.

Miharu ne semblait plus avoir le choix, il fallait utiliser CE jutsu.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sa lance avait pris l'explosion de plein fouet. Il n'en restait plus grand chose. Elle ne pourrait plus se battre avec.

" Pardon, senpai. Je dois briser l'interdit. " Murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix presque inaudible. Alors que Iori se prenait un coup de pied dans le ventre, le propulsant plus haut sous le choc, elle composa les sceaux.

L'eau qui restaient des techniques suiton de Kisame vira alors doucement au noir puis se souleva et s'assembla pour former une forme noire. Alors que la création s'achevait, Miharu commençait à avoir la vue trouble. Le chakkra dépenser plus le sang qu'elle perdait, nul doute qu'elle allait bientôt perde connaissance.

Merde... si proche du but. Elle devait tenir. Elle esquissa un sourire en voyant la tête des deux ennemis en voyant sa technique.

"C'est... le mangeur de pêché... toi qui viens de kiri... sa légende doit t'être familière." Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le narguer malgré le peu de force qu'il lui restait. Elle se tourna doucement pour voir si Iori n'avait rien. Elle fut soulagée de voir qu'il respirait encore et était juste sonné. Elle s'étonna de penser cela, si on lui avait dit... que çà finirait comme cela...

Miharu s'écroula avec le sourire toujours accroché à ses lèvres.

"Toi qui viens de Kiri, sa légende doit t'être familière."

Deidara se tourna vers Kisame d'un air interrogateur. Kisame lui répondit d'un haussement d'épaule. "Si tu crois que je connais toutes les histoires folkloriques de mon village."

"Ouais, tu n'as aucune culture générale. Je m'en doutais."

"Parce que tu connais toutes les légendes d'iwa peut-être ?"

"Et si on revenait sur notre problème..."

"N'essaye pas de changer de conversation encore une fois, Deidara." S'énerva légèrement Kisame. "Et puis il n'y a aucun problème. Je vois deux adversaires KO, et seulement un jutsu étrange."

En parlant de jutsu étrange, il ne se faisait pas prier pour attaquer. Son 'bras' s'allongea pour frapper comme un fouet vers Kisame qui esquiva en sautant sur le côté. Le bras s'allongea d'avantage pour s'enrouler autour de sa jambe et le tirer vers lui.

Kisame se redressa assez pour trancher le 'fouet' enrouler autour de sa jambe et se libéra.

Le bras de la créature dégoulina un peu avant de se reformer automatiquement.

Tandis que le membre de l'akatsuki se relevait, une explosion coupa le mangeur de pêché, comme l'avait nommé Miharu, en deux. Kisame n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir pour se douter que ce boum signifiait que Deidara avait rejoint le combat. Le jutsu était si puissant que çà ?

La chose tomba sur le sol tel une flaque noire. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de souffler que le monstre c'était de nouveau reconstituer.

"Autant achevé l'invocatrice tout de suite !" Dit Kisame en se dirigeant vers le corps de la chasseuse de déserteur.

"On ne peut vraiment pas vous laisser seul..." Déclara une voix très familière venant de l'autre bout de la rue.

Kisame s'arrêta net dans son élan pour se retourner et voir Itachi accompagné de Sasori.

"On vous manquait ?" Dit Kisame en regardant l'étrange duo.

"Tu dis toujours autant de bêtise a ce que je vois, Kisame." Répondit l'Uchiha.

A suivre...


	9. Le début de la fin

**Sous le regard de la lune rouge**

_**Chapitre neuf: Le début de la fin**_

L'explosion n'avait produit aucun bruit, aucune fumée d'aucune sorte. Cela semblait presque irréel. Le mangeur de pêché était pourtant coupé en deux à cause d'elle. Pendant sa chute ralentie, on put même avoir tout le loisir de regarder le trou rond formé par la création d'argile. Le monstre s'étala dans un bruit mou sur le sol. Itachi et Sasori apparurent à ce moment là. Le temps que la chose se reforme, les deux membres de l'akatsuki avaient rejoint les autres.

Cela ressemble aux clones de Nibi que j'ai affronté. Toute fois la technique semble plus aboutie. Pensa Itachi en observant le monstre se reconstituer.

Il fit rapidement le bilan de la situation: deux morts, deux personnes blessées mais semblant posséder encore un souffle de vie, un jutsu inconnu et pas mal de dégât au niveau du décor. C'était à peu près ce a quoi il s'attendait en venant ici. Non, c'était encore mieux qu'il l'avait imaginé. Au moins, une fois la jutsu paré, ils pourront partir sans autre complication. Sans complication ? Pour l'Uchiha, il était évident que n'importe quel jutsu, aussi puissant soit-il, ne pouvait résister longtemps à quatre membres de l'Akatsuki.

"Si ce n'est pas pour le plaisir de nous revoir, que nous vaut votre arrivée ?"

Cette phrase où le sarcasme était à peine voilée venait de Deidara bien sûr. Non seulement Itachi ne possédait pas un début de réponse mais surtout il trouvait que la situation n'était pas des plus adaptées pour engager une conversation. Il allait exprimer son point de vue pour couper court aux bavardages quand Sasori répondit.

"Cette comédie a assez durée. C'est parce qu'il est grand temps d'aller capturer Itchibi avant que les informations de Zetsu ne soient plus valables."

L'habituel sourire de Deidara s'agrandit légèrement. "Je ne vois pas comment. A moins d'une révolution à Suna. Notre cible étant kazekage, il ne risque pas de bouger." Elle ne cachait pas un certain plaisir d'avoir pu brisé l'argument du scorpion. "Hum, en même temps, les excuses sont là pour s'en servir."

A ce moment, la queue de scorpion d'Hiruko fendit l'air. La pointe empoisonnée frôla dangereusement la joue de Deidara, manquant de lui faire une fine éraflure (suffisante pour injecter le poison), pour trancher le bras du mangeur de pêché qui s'était lancé à l'attaque.

L'akatsukienne, le peu de surprise éprouvé passé, se retourna un bref instant pour constater la flaque noirâtre marquant l'emplacement de la chute du bras du monstre.

"Oh, tu es un amour, Sasori chéri. Thanks you." Dit-elle non sans un petit clin d'œil.

"Sois plus attentive." Conseilla le marionnettiste sur un ton légèrement autoritaire.

"Je ne voudrais pas vous perturber, les tourtereaux... Mais il faudrait peut-être se décider à attaquer." Remarqua Kisame qui avait été miraculeusement silencieux jusqu'alors.

Pour cette remarque, il aurait normalement dû subir les foudres des deux personnes visées. Il échappa à la 'punition' par une certaine justesse dans ses paroles. Il était temps d'attaquer, en effet.

-----------------------------

_Extrait d'un recueil de légende venant de Kiri no kuni : Le mangeur de pêché_

Anzai aurait pu devenir le plus grand des anbus. Il aurait pu… s'il n'avait pas exterminé son équipe au cours d'une mission ainsi que beaucoup d'autres meurtres. Sa traque prit sept jours et sept nuits et, même affaibli, très peu des troupes lancées à sa poursuite revinrent. Leurs sacrifices ne furent pas vain car l'anbu criminel fut capturé.

Le voici sur le chemin menant à la mort. Les villageois avaient exigé une exécution publique pour que de tels massacres ne se produisent plus dans le village.

Anzai n'avait aucun regret. Il fit un pas suivit de son escorte, puis un autre. Au dixième pas, il vit une forme noire étrange devant lui. "Anzai Aihara." Dit la forme. On pouvait maintenant distinguer deux points jaunes ressemblant à des yeux.

Le bandit s'arrêta sous le coup de la surprise. Il avait vu beaucoup de choses dans sa vie mais jamais de semblable créature. Apparemment, ses gardiens ne voyaient pas la chose car ils le pressèrent d'avancer.

Le petit être noir charbon continua. "En échange de ton bras, je mange ton pêché d'avoir tuer tes compagnons de mission. D'accord ?"

L'incompréhension dépassée, Anzai accepta. Plus que la mort, il avait une certaine crainte de 'l'après'. Un bras n'était pas cher payer pour éviter une place en enfer.

Le monstre se jeta sur le bras d'Anzai, s'étira comme un élastique jusqu'à le recouvrir complètement et mangea son dû avant de disparaître. Un garde poussa un cri en voyant le bras du criminel disparaître. L'ex-anbu n'expliqua rien, bien sûr, se contentant d'un mince sourire satisfait. Après quelques questions, ils reprirent leur route vers l'échafaud.

Trois pas plus loin, le mangeur de pêché revient devant lui. Le monstre avait changé, il semblait plus fort mais Anzai put tout de même le reconnaître. Il s'agissait bien du même.

"Anzai Aihara. Contre ton autre bras, je mange ton pêché d'avoir assassiné ton supérieur."

Le tueur se dit que là où il allait, son corps ne lui servirait à rien. Autant essayer d'allégé sa peine dans l'au-delà grâce à cela. Il accepta. Le démon fit son office.

Trois pas plus loin, le monstre réapparut devant lui en proposant un nouveau pêché à manger.

Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que le criminel arrive au lieu d'exécution, ce u'il en restait plutôt.

"Anzai Aihara. Contre ta tête, je mange ton pêché d'avoir tué tes poursuivants."

Anzai Aihara ne fut jamais exécuté, il fut entièrement dévoré par le mangeur de pêché avec qui il avait fait un marché. Et même alors, tous ses crimes ne furent pas lavés. Mais le monstre n'y pouvait rien, il n'y avait plus rien à prendre en échange.

Criminel, compter vos crimes et prenez garde de ne pas rencontrer le mangeur de pêché.

_Fin de la légende_

-------------------------------

Sasori arracha le voile couvrant le visage de sa marionnette. La bouche mécanique s'ouvrit et des aiguilles empoisonnées foncèrent vers le jutsu. Le poison ne fera aucun effet mais les aiguilles formèrent assez de petit trou pour refaire tomber le bras reformer qu'il avait déjà coupé avant le combat.

"Hé, tâche de bien viser." Fit remarquer Kisame pendant qu'il jouait de son grand sabre pour découper toutes les attaques adverses passant à se porter.

Itachi composa le sceau du tigre et prit une grande respiration.

Katon, Housenka no Jutsu

Il visa le corps et la tête du monstre qui fondit sous l'impact des boules de feu. Le combat n'était pas aussi facile qu'ils ne l'avaient cru. Il se prolongeait même et les attaques du jutsu semblaient de plus en plus précise. Le monstre avait beau être détruit, il se reformait toujours. Ne laissant que quelques secondes de répit avant de reprendre l'attaque. Au final, ils s'étaient regroupé en leur duo habituel. Kisame et Sasori pouvaient trancher tout ce qui s'approchait de trop près tandis qu'Itachi et Deidara, possédant des attaques à distances, parait toutes celle qui était hors d'attente de leur coéquipier.

"On dirait qu'il a changé de forme en même temps que de puissance, ouais." Et il était vrai que la forme vaguement humaine de base du justu avait été légèrement modifier. L'aspect humain avait été totalement effacé pour donner un aspect presque cauchemardesque.

"C'est parce que le nombre de pêché à augmenter." Dit calmement Itachi. Tous se retournèrent vers lui. Profitant d'une nouvelle destruction du monstre pour élaborer une nouvelle stratégie.

"Le jutsu ressemble vaguement au mangeur de pêché d'une légende." Continua l'Uchiha.

"Bravo, itachi. Quelle culture, ouais. Hum, bien que normalement cette remarque aurait dut venir d'une certaine personne a la peau bleue."

"On n'a pas demandé de commentaires !" Riposta Kisame, prit en faute.

"Oh, le pauvre chou, je l'ai vexé."

"Calmez-vous..." Ordonna Sasori, immédiatement avant que la situation ne s'envenime d'avantage. "La légende comporterait-elle un indice sur un point faible ?"

"Techniquement, le monstre ne disparaît que s'il a mangé tout les pêchés de celui qu'il prend pour cible mais..." commença Itachi aussitôt interrompu.

"Kisame, tu vas donc devoir te sacrifier pour le groupe. C'est noble, ouais." Deidara tapota sur l'épaule de Kisame avec une fausse mine compatissante.

"QUOI ! Et pourquoi moi ?"

"Dis-toi que c'est comme çà que doit mourir un artiste, ouais."

"Çà, çà me fait une belle jambe." Rétorqua le déserteur de Kiri. "Et pourquoi pas toi, miss l'artiste ?"

"Je voudrais bien ouais, mais je n'ai pas encore capturé mon yuma."

"MAIS... ce ne nous sera d'aucune utilité." Termina Itachi en haussant le ton pour couvrir la voix des autres. "La meilleure solution serait de faire totalement disparaître le jutsu avec une combinaison de nos plus puissantes attaques. Et en évitant si possible de toucher autre chose que le mangeur de pêché."

"Donc en parlant de la légende, tu ne faisais qu'étaler ta science." Ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Kisame.

"..."

Trêve de bavardage, le mangeur de pêché avait repris forme pour la trentième fois au moins.

Ils devaient mettre leur plan à exécution maintenant.

----------------------------------

Loin de tout çà, à l'abri dans sa maison, Tazuna regardait de nouveau l'horloge. Seulement une minute supplémentaire par rapport à la dernière fois où il l'avait regardé.

Il étouffa un soupir. Histoire de garder son inquiétude pour lui et ne pas montrer qu'il commençait à manquer de patience.

Où était passé Iori ? Et les questions 'allait-il bien' et 'lui était-il arriver quelque chose' ne tardait pas à suivre. Bien que le village soit de nouveau plus ou moins en paix depuis le départ de l'équipe sept de Konoha, on ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait se passer.

Mais bon sang, dans quel endroit du village était-il aller ? Il était parti comme une flèche. Et ce ne servait à rien de partir à sa rechercher si le constructeur de pont n'avait pas la plus petite idée sur où il fallait se diriger.

"Tazuna sensei !" Tazuna sursauta en entendant la voix familière d'un de ses ouvriers. Ce cri fut suivit d'un bruit de course et d'une porte ouverte à la volée.

Alors seulement, il put voir le visage essoufflé de l'ouvrier.

"Qui a-t-il ?" Demanda-t-il après avoir laisser un temps pour que le coureur puisse se remettre de son petit sprint.

"C'est... La villa..." Et entre coupé par une grande respiration, il expliqua à son supérieur ce qu'il se passait plus loin dans le village. Une pagaille monstre. Monstre était le mot juste. Personne n'osait s'approcher mais Tazuna n'eut pas besoin de çà pour se douter que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, Iori soit mêlé à tout çà. Et pour son bien, il espérait que s'était contre sa volonté. Sinon une méga punition l'attendait au retour, foi de Tazuna.

"C'est la méga muise." Grommela le constructeur en ajustant son chapeau avant de suivre le visiteur vers le lieu de ce qu'il appelait un drame.

----------------------------------

C'était à Kisame d'ouvrir le bal. Il fonça droit sur le monstre pour attirer son attention, en admettant que les jutsus pouvaient éprouver, réfléchir à des choses comme les priorités ou concentrer son regard sur un adversaire. Les yeux jaunes de la créature devinrent lumineux et des rayons de lumière en sortirent. Kisame évita de justesse avec une roulade improvisée.

"Hé, pas prévu au programme tout çà." Souffla-t-il pour lui-même. "Itachi, ne t'endors pas surtout." Eleva-t-il la voix puisque c'était à l'Uchiha de porter la dernière attaque du plan.

"Je sais très bien ce que j'ai à faire." Dit simplement Itachi, son regard avait alors changé. Il portait maintenant le mangekyou sharingan.

Kisame s'arrêta net près de la créature et fléchit légèrement les genoux pour concentrer toute sa force dans le bras qui portait son grand sabre. Après un grand balayement vers l'arrière, et juste a temps pour ne pas se prendre un autre flash lumineux du monstre, il fit un coup de sabre qui trancha net les deux jambes du monstre.

Pendant que le corps de la chose aqueuse tomba en arrière, l'oiseau d'argile qu'avait créé Deidara lors des premières attaques de Miharu vola vers l'intérieur du torse.

"Ce n'est pas le C3 n'est-ce pas ?" Questionna tout de même sasori pendant que Deidara préparait le sceau qui fera exploser la création.

"Hum, mais Itachi a conseillé la plus puissante attaque. Et je m'en voudrais de ne pas mettre tout mon talent dans la dernière offensive, ouais." Trop tard pour que Sasori puisse faire un quelconque reproche, Deidara composa le sceau et l'oiseau explosa. Le marionnettiste eut un petit mouvement de recul devant la lumière de l'explosion. Puis il constata que celle-ci n'avait rien de comparable avec le fameux C3 qui pouvait railler un village entier de la carte.

Il eut un regard lourd de reproche vers sa coéquipière tandis qu'il tendait le bras mécanique d'Hiruko et enclencha un des mécanismes.

Deidara tira légèrement la langue d'un air espiègle. "C'était pour rire, ha ha. Sasori chéri, tu devrais avoir plus confiance en moi."

Avec le dispositif du bras de sa marionnette, Sasori détruit tout ce qui avait survécu à l'explosion du mangeur de pêché. Les restes tombèrent comme les autres fois sur le sol pour former une flaque.

Itachi couvrit la flaque des flammes noires d'Amaterasu. Le jutsu brûla dans un petit bruit pouvant ressembler vaguement à un cri.

Les quatre membres de l'Akatsuki restèrent un moment silencieux, le regard rivé sur les flammes, craignant une nouvelle reconstruction du monstre. Mais rien ne sortit du feu noir.

"Ah, elle nous en aura fait baver celle-la..." s'énerva Kisame en se dirigeant d'un pas rageur vers le corps toujours inconscient de Miharu. Il leva de nouveau sa lame pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec la chasseuse de déserteur.

----------------------------------

Un bruit étouffé ressemblant à quelque chose explosant de l'intérieur. Tazuna accéléra le pas, dépassant son guide sous le coup de l'inquiétude. A mi-chemin, il avait deviné où c'était passé le combat et le mince doute qu'Iori n'y soit pas s'était effacé presque aussitôt. Le souffle commencer à lui manquer, ce n'était plus des choses à faire à son âge après tout. Mais il ne voulait pas diminuer le rythme pour autant.

Il avait prit le dernier croisement si rapidement qu'il dut glisser sur une courte distance pour freiner sa course. Le regard fixé sur la ruelle à s'en écarquiller les yeux.

La première chose qu'il remarqua ce qu'il n'y avait personne debout. Il fut alors attirer par des flammes d'une couleur étrange brûlant au milieu de chemin. Tazuna ressentit alors un frisson parcourir tout son vieux corps. Un mauvais pressentiment.

Il sonda alors le sol et son cœur put repartir à un rythme normal quand il reconnut Iori et surtout qu'il voyait qu'il respirait encore.

"Reste pas planter là. Appelle un méga médecin !" Tonna-t-il à l'ouvrier qu'il l'avait rattrapé.

"Ou... oui." L'ouvrier repartit aussitôt chercher ce qu'il demandait pendant que Tazuna restait près de Iori. Il ne savait pas ce qui c'était passé et encore moins qui était l'autre personne étalée non loin de lui.

Des points de lumières vinrent parsemer le champ de son oeil valide. Elle émit un léger grognement de douleur. C'est alors qu'elle se rappela de tout. Son oeil. Les déserteurs de niveau S. Le gosse. Son jutsu interdit.

Elle se releva d'un coup, mais le décor l'entourant se mit légèrement à tourner devant le geste trop vif. Nouveau murmure de douleur. Elle plaça sa main sur son front en modeste tentative pour arrêter la pièce de trembler. Mais elle dut se résoudre à se recoucher.

Après des interminables secondes pour retrouver son calme, elle regarda la pièce. Miharu n'était plus dans la rue du village, elle était à l'intérieur d'une maison inconnue.

La chasseuse entendit le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrir du côté de son oeil mort. Elle chercha aussitôt un kunai, et se mit à genou, en garde pour se défendre. Elle ne savait pas qui l'avait emmené ici après tout.

"Ah tu es réveillée."

Miharu baissa un peu la tête pour remarquer qu'il s'agissait du gosse qu'elle avait sauvé deux fois. "Çà se voit non." Dit-elle en baissant son arme de jet.

Iori parut gêné et bredouilla une petite excuse pour la question stupide.

"Qu'est-il arrivé ? Où sont ceux que je pourchassais ?" Autant aller droit au but bien qu'elle doute fort que son jutsu ait pu en finir avec eux. Au moins les blesser... peut-être.

"Ils n'étaient plus là quand les secours sont arrivés."

Miharu ne put s'empêcher de taper rageusement du poing. Si prêt du but... Même la technique que son senpai, Kamio Aihara, lui avait enseigné n'avait pas marché. Peut-être les rencontrera-t-elle encore dans l'avenir... Peut-être pas.

Ce jour là, elle sera plus forte. Elle se le jura.

Miharu retomba mollement sur l'oreiller. Elle devra redoubler d'effort pour compenser son angle mort maintenant. Le chemin qu'elle s'était choisie n'était pas facile, elle l'avait toujours su. Elle était prête à faire tous les efforts nécessaires pour çà.

-----------------------------------

Quatre ombres s'éloignaient de Nami no kuni.

"Elle aurait dut mourir cette chasseuse de déserteur." Grinça entre ses deux Kisame.

"Un cadavre de plus n'était pas l'idéal. Il fallait quitter la ville au plus vite." Répondit Sasori bien qu'il ne puisse pas nier qu'il aurait aimé ajouter Miharu à sa collection. Son jutsu était assez intéressant.

"Et c'est la marionnette ambulante qui me donne des leçons."

"Pardon ?" La queue de scorpion de Sasori s'anima près à punir la moindre remarque déplacée.

"Non rien, je me disais juste... On voit d'où Deidara tient ses leçons pour la discrétion puisque tu viens dans une marionnette très passe partout." Remarqua le déserteur de Kiri.

"Ah pitié, c'est le seul sujet de conversation que tu connais ou quoi ? C'est vrai qu'une tête de requin passe inaperçu..." coupa Deidara.

"Et puis, je suis la seule à pouvoir taquiner Sasori. No touching, propriété privée."

Le déserteur de Suna haussa un sourcil. "Propriété privée... c'est de moi qu'elle parle là ?"

Itachi essayait de prendre son mal en patience... ils arrêteront bien de parler à un moment ou a un autre. C'était mal partit car la conversation où plutôt la dispute continuait joyeusement.

"Tu ne comprendras jamais rien à l'art !"

"Et bien tant mieux ! Je n'ai rien à apprendre d'une fanatique comme toi. Tout çà pour un stupide gage pour un pari stupidement perdu."

"Gage que tu n'as pas rempli entre parenthèse." D'accord en disant cela, Itachi venait de remettre de l'huile sur le feu. Mais c'était si tentant.

"Ah! C'est vrai, bon sang." Kisame rentra sa tête dans ses épaules en s'énervant sur le sol un petit moment. "Pour la peine, Deidara tu pourrais nous fournir le voyage. Je suis quand même aller à Nami."

"Non mais tu me prends pour quoi ? Une agence de voyage ? De toute façon je n'ai plus d'argile, ouais."

"Ohhh la belle excuse. Comme c'est pratique !"

"Vous n'arrêtez donc jamais de parler ?" Souffla L'Uchiha en se massant les tempes.

-----------------------------------------------

Quelques jours plus tard.

"Naruto ! C'est ici que nous logerons ce soir !" Déclara Jiraya.

Le jeune ninja avait à présent l'habitude des choix étranges de son tout aussi étrange professeur. Aussi il pensait uniquement qu'il pourrait au moins rendre visite à Iori et le vieux car l'hôtel n'étaient pas très loin de leur domicile.

Il se retourna pour en informer l'ermite pervers mais celui-ci avait déjà disparu en suivant une serveuse du bar de l'accueil.

De çà aussi, il avait l'habitude à présent. Il haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Jiraya, après avoir suivi une charmante et jeune serveuse au bord, était en pleine étude d'approfondissement pour son livre. Cette étude aurait certainement porté ses fruits si une conversation au bar n'avait pas attiré son attention. Un ouvrier racontait une attaque mystérieuse. Beaucoup des choses racontées étaient sans doute exagérées mais Jiraya retient un détail. Des flammes noires.

Auraient-ils recommencés à bouger ?... songea Jiraya.

Il se leva si brusquement qu'il en fit tomber son tabouret. Il paya à la hâte, heureusement qu'il avait conseillé de garder l'argent de Naruto. C'était toujours utile. Ah, le brave gosse... ah ah.

Plus que deux rues et il y était. Naruto avait hâte de raconter ses exploits au jeune Iori. Il c'était passé tellement de chose depuis sa première vraie mission dans ce village. Submergé par sa rêverie, il ne vit pas l'ermite pervers apparaissant soudainement sur sa route et fonça droit devant.

Après les engueulades également habituelles vu la situation, Jiraya fixa Naruto d'un regard grave, ne laissant place à aucune discussion.

"Naruto, nous devons retourner plus tôt que prévu à Konoha."

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ? Vieux pervers !" Hurla-t-il.

"Mais qu'imagines-tu là !"

"Ah, je suis vert de rage... je n'ai même pas eu le temps de les revoir." Marmonna Naruto, obligé de faire demi-tour. Mais le retour vers le village de la feuille le faisait nez-en-moins sourire.

--------------------------------------------------

"Tu devrais mieux te préparer." Commence Sasori. Après un rapide retour dans la grotte, ils étaient maintenant en route vers Suna pour la capture du Yuma. Pour le marionnettiste, Deidara semblait prendre le combat qui allait suivre trop à la légère. "Çà va aller avec un seul sac ? N'oublie pas que l'autre utilise le jintsuriki."

Il s'attendait aussi à une remarque comme seule Deidara pouvait lui faire, par exemple qu'il était trop mignon de s'inquiéter ainsi. Au lieu de çà, sa coéquipière lui rappela gentiment qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait.

"J'ai élevé mon jutsu au rang d'art et je peux aussi compter sur ma spécialité. Alors regarde bien sagement et laisse-moi faire."

Fin

note auteur: merci a Tsukieina pour être avoir reviewer jusqu'au bout.


End file.
